Whispered Pains
by Nekothorn
Summary: Naru is back & so is the terror!And Lin!Yay!More terror,more romance and A WHOLE LOT OF HUMOR!How will Mai take his return?Will SPR survive their most dangerous & difficult case yet!This shocking story will BLOW.YOUR.MIND!Read&Review!You wont regret it!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hey everyone! It's your AMAZING, AWESOME, BEAUTIFUL, DANGEROUSLY FUNNY, GOREGOUS, WONDERFUL, WRITER...*drum roll*...NEKOTHORN! Haha, so a lot of people told me that I am a good writer so I thought I would try writing an actual story! Because I usually write one-shots because I suck at updating hehe ^^ And as always I write Ghost Hunt fanfics :) Well, unfortunately I don't own Ghost Hunt...or anything as a matter of fact...except my cat...maybe. Haha**

**ENJOY!**

**Naru's POV**

"Lin, start unloading. I'll go open the office," I said as walked towards the office door._ Its been three painful years since I last saw this place...and Mai. _It had been some time now that I found out that Mai means something to me. Shes...special. She is important to me, as much as my parents are. All those times of her falling or getting attacked that made my heart beat with so much fear (I've finally admitted) and adrenaline. All the times she smiled at me and I couldn't help it but let my eyes soften just the tiniest bit.

At the thought of Mai, my mind wondered to when I saw her for the last time.

**FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM!**

**Thoughts in flashbacks will be normal writing, everything else will be in**_** Italics. **_

_I was walking towards the office door, Mai walking silently behind me. Today had been just an ugly day, it had been threatening to rain all morning and afternoon. And now it had followed through with it's threat._

_I walked past the white sheet-covered couches that held fond memories of people I will probably never see again. People, I might have called my "friends" at one point._

_The office looked grim and barren with only the outlines of pictures and furniture on the walls. A tiny pull at my heart made me cringe at the thought of never seeing the smiling face of Mai bursting through the door late once again. Her red face and big cinnamon eyes staring at me._

_I closed the office door for the last time, with Mai standing next to me. As we walked down the stairs I realized Mai was being so non-Mai, she was actually quiet._

_As we got to the bottom of the stairs I turned towards her. Her head was casted downwards, hands in pockets. She looked dejected, betrayed._

_"Mai," at the call of her name, Mai looked up. Tears brimmed her usually joy-filled eyes. Her skin unpleasantly looking more pale than usual, her shoulders slumped in a defeated manner and somewhat shaking, and the usual constant red tint on her cheeks was nowhere to be seen._

_"Yes N-Naru," she asked. Her voice shaking a little, just a little but enough to make me feel almost guilty for what I am doing._

_"Goodbye Mai. It was wonderful working with you." I said sticking my hand out for her to shake it. My voice was tough and strong_ **(A/N:He was trying to be nice to her. How sweet Naru :3)**_but as the sentence came out, I found it hard to stand there in the drizzling rain and stare at her defeated look._

_She made a small strangled cry and pushed past my hand and hugged my waist. Somewhat shocked I just placed one hand on her back not feeling up to it to insult her or push her away. Then she mumbled something into my chest._

_"What Mai? I didn't hear that. Speak up idiot," I said in my usual monotone, curiosity danced in my mind as to what she had said._

_"Don't go," she lifted her head to look at me,tears rolled down her face as rain drops collided with her tears._

_I stood shocked, yet I expected this. Mai obviously had been disturbed by the news of my leaving for weeks. I was surprised she even came in to work today._

_"I can't stay Mai, I need to bury Gene in England and you know that." My voice oddly turned just a tad bit softer than usual. _Why is my voice suddenly softer? She shouldn't act dumb and ask me to stay. But why do I feel so...sad almost? _That thought perplexed me to no end._

_"Stay here...with me," she whispered. Her head hung low so I couldn't see her expression. I stood there, truly flabbergasted at her words. I felt my eyes widening._

_"I...can't idiot," I almost whispered. Even I could hear the sad sound in my usual monotone voice. My heart (which I never knew I even had one after Gene's death) burned._

_She suddenly released me and stood in front of me with a determined expression. Mai, I recalled, can be very unpredictable. And this, this bravado, was not at all what I expected._

_"N-Naru," Her voice wavered, "I...I..." she took a deep breath. _Probably getting ready to spill out how much I've been a jerk and a long speech of how she'll miss me probably. I thought smuggly at the thought of me already knowing what shes doing.**_Now _**_shes predictable._

"I...l-love you," she stuttered. Her eyes searching mine in a desperate attempt to find some sort of emotion or reaction. To be honest...I don't know what to do.

What? For the first time, I don't know what to do, say, or think even. She...just confessed. What do I say? What...am I going to say? What do I feel towards this girl? _Then it hit me._ How could she love me? I've been cold, nasty, rude, horrible even! I've insulted her countless times, and yet here she is confessing to me. Surely it isn't me. She said she sees Gene in her dreams, surely she loves him. He probably smiled to her all the time and he's helped her out of deadly situations and showed kindness that I can not. She probably is just using me as a substitute for him because we share the same face. I thought bitterly. My hands clutched at my sides. _My glare pointed somewhere above her head._

Damn, why am I so mad? Why does she hurt herself thinking she loves me? Why am I forced with correcting her mistake? Damnnit! I shouldn't be getting this worked up about it.

_I sighed and looked at her. I know my rage is blazing through my eyes, but it is hard to control the hatred I feel. Exactly who I felt this emotion towards is a mystery._

_"No, you don't Mai. You don't love me, you love Gene. I apologize for my bluntness but I can not substitute for his smiles and kindness," I spat through clenched teeth. Venom laced through every word. I just couldn't contain my hatred._

_I turned on my heel and walked to the car. I opened the door aggressively and sat down. I slammed the door, but I really didn't care._

_"Naru?" I didn't look at Lin nor anything in particular. Just straight ahead._

_"Drive," the venom still leaked from my mouth. Lin, though probably worried, turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. As we drove away, I looked in my rear view mirror. Mai was standing, shaking, hands gripping her shirt on her heart. I didn't need to see her face to know she was crying._

_I couldn't even think, I didn't know what to do I was so furious._

_"Naru, calm down." Lin said. The anger peaked when I heard that name._ Naru, Naru, Naru, gah! I hate the name. _"Naru the Narcissist!" Mai's voice rang through my ears at the memory of her explaining why she named me "Naru."_

**END 'O' FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM!**

**General POV**

For Lin, the last three years have been a living hell. Naru was annoyingly useless. He usually spent his time dazed and thinking. He didn't speak to anyone about what happened, nor about anything for a matter of fact. He kept to himself and refused to be social with even his parents.

Of course Lin knew he would be effected by Mai and her confession (yes, Lin had seen the entire scene) but he didn't know the effects would be this tremendous. After about four or five months Naru slowly (and when Lin says slowly, he means **_slowly!_**) started to socialize to put it lightly, but he tried to avoid socialization when ever he could.

Every girl who would approach him on the streets when he would be forced to go outside (he didn't even walk in the Davis's garden! The boy was a hermit for pete's sake!) he wouldn't even give them the time of day, he'd just walk past them with one of his worst glares and leave them dazed and scared for their lives.

When Naru had announced that he would be returning to Japan, Lin was the most surprised to say the least. He couldn't fathom why Naru would ever want to return to a place he knew held horrible memories for the now 20 year old.

But in reality, Lin was happy Naru did decide to come back. Truthfully, Lin missed the short haired, spunky girl named Mai. He grew quite fond of the young girl while they worked together. Lin reminisced about the passed while he turned the car off and got out to head to the trunk to start unloading various items.

Naru on the other hand had opened the office door already.

**Naru's POV**

The door creaked as I shoved it open. The floor looked dusty and old, and the air was slightly musky. I walked further in, the couches that were still covered with the same white-sheets as the day I left. The feeling of loneliness radiated off of every inch of the room.

The area where Mai's desk once stood, now is vacant and spacious. The thought of her coming to work for me again made me want to smile just a tad bit. But why would she want to work for me, the one who broke her heart and left her in the rain?** (A/N: Rain is so cliché but it gets you in the sad mood right? Hopefully?) **

I frowned a bit at the thought but then turned around and walked into my old office. My desk, no longer there but strangely my phone was. It was plugged in and sitting on the ground. I picked it up and dialed a number I never thought I would dial again.

The line rang and rang, the noise becoming very annoying. The thought of the person I am trying to reach knowing it was me and refusing to pick it up ran through my mind. _What if the number has changed?_

Suddenly as if on cue to put all my worries **(A/N: Wow, "worries"? Naru? wow, dude. What did England do to our Naru?)** and thoughts to rest, the receiver picked up.

"Yello?"

"Bou-san...its me...Naru. You got a minute?"

**Well thats chapter one~! Hope you liked it! Pretty bad ending huh?As usual, I'd appreciate it greatly if you reviewed! Was it good, bad, I love you good, go die in a whole bad, marry me to Naru amazing or go makeout with a spitty llama horrible? Haha well I hope to update soon! Adieu! **


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet memories

**Hey! From the looks of it, you guys liked the first chapter! Thats great if you did! And horrible if you didn't! Remember, REVIEW! It helps me write better! TRUST ME! Haha ^-^ Well I hope this chapter is better than the last!**

ENJOY!

**Bou-san's POV**

"Ahhhh, theres NOTHING like a nice margarita to slurp down while you listen to some nice rock," I lazily said as I reclined in my soft, comfy new chair and closed my eyes.

_No Ayako to argue with me, no Yasuhara to mess with me, no gigs to play for tonight, and no Mai to-well actually I don't have a problem with her. I kinda miss her, with her being at work and all. _I pouted silently.

I was right about to fall asleep when that annoying ring blasted my eardrum to high heavens!

"AHHHHHHHHH," I fell off my new recliner with a huge _thud_, my margarita spilling all over me. _Ahh man, I just made that too._I weeped over my spilt drink then reached for the demonic device that made me spill my drink.

I press the O.K. Button and spoke, "yello."

"Bou-san...its me..." _wait a minute, that sounds like-_"...Naru. You got a minute?"

_….WHAT? NARU? CALLING ME? WHAT? WHY? THAT NO GOOD PUNK THAT HURT MY MAI-CHAN?_

"Naru? What? Why are _you _calling me," I practically screamed into the phone. Confusion, joy, anger, eagerness all ran through me at 100 miles per hour.

"I am back in Japan and would like to know if you, Matsuzaki-san, Brown-san, Hara-san, and Taniyama-san would like to have a meeting with me," his voice was the same monotone, except it was different. It was a bit deeper, it held the same responsibility in it but more maturity. He sounded like a wise, respectful man.

"Um, can I ask why Naru," my confusion almost doubling as his words sank in._Mai probably won't like this._

"I am re-opening SPR and I already have a case," of course, same old Naru. He is blunt but never tells you the details.

"Yeah, I'll rally up the rest of 'em and we'll meet at a little coffee place I know. Its called Café de la Beaute. Its a nice, quiet place with loads of privacy," I knew without a doubt it appealed to him and for an extra measure I added, "and the tea is extraordinary! Its made by Mai."

"Alright. Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sure. Can you be there around two 'o' clock p.m?"

"Yes. Goodbye then Bou-san, oh and I appreciate it."

"Uh, yeah, see ya Naru," so many thoughts were running through my head. _Whats Mai gonna think? Whats she going to actually do? I hope everyone comes! Naru said he appreciates it! Wow thats the closest I think I've ever came to him saying a thank you!_

I hung up and just stood there. Wondering if Mai was going to come willingly. Then it hit me, "well, she doesn't exactly have to _know _that Naru is gonna be there!"

Tomorrow at 1:57 p.m.  
><strong><span>Mai's POV<span>**

_Whoo! Almost 2:00! Just another half hour until my shift is up! YES! _I screamed in my mind as I set down the customer's drink. I recalled my chat with Bou-san last night.

**FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM!**

_I was preparing dinner when my phone rang. I continued to stir the soup as I reached over to my cell phone on the counter._

_"Hello, Taniyama Mai." I never had gotten out of the habit of saying my name when I picked up the phone. A habit I picked up at SPR. Whoa there Miss Taniyama! No talking about that!_

_"Hey Mai," Bou-san's cheerful voice sounded in my ear. I couldn't help but smile at the father sometimes/brother sometimes figure's voice._

_"What do you want, you dirty old man?" I chuckled as I heard his fake "I am insulted" gasp._

_"I am not a dirty old man, you dirty young 19 year old girl!" I laughed, this was how it always was with us. Bou-san was probably the closest person to me, he helped me after Naru left._

_Naru..._

**FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM!**

_As Naru walked away his words rang in my ears. "No, you don't Mai. You don't love me, you love Gene. I apologize for my bluntness but I can not substitute for his smiles and kindness."_

_The venom that dripped from every word stung like someone was ripping my heart into pieces. My heart started pumping and the tears that were already on my face started to be replaced by new, fast, hot tears that burned the skin as they trailed down my cheeks._

_I tried to breathe but my gasping breaths and hiccups made it almost impossible. I felt as if I couldn't stand one more minute on this planet, that I was cast aside in a boundless sea of misery and pain. And there was no rescue boat looking for me, that there will never be a boat, a light that will pull me from my torturous sufferings. That the crashing waves of betrayal and agony devour my entire being, dragging me further into the depths of anguish. My entire spirit crushed in a matter of minutes, with the help of just a couple simple words._

_As I heard the car start I can't help but feel alone in the world. My body shakes not just with the cold, chilling rain soaking my body but also the waves of sobs racking my bones. My throat was already soar from my strangled, muted cries._

_I finally collapsed on the wet cement ground, my body couldn't take any more and finally gave in. I knew I had been crying like this for at least a half hour. So I decided to go home, I picked my limp body up off the cold, hard ground and started walking, not caring if someone saw me or not. At this point, no one could make me feel worst and no one can stop the ever growing agony in my heart or what was left of it anyway._

_When I made it home I was too disoriented to take my drenched clothes off or to take a warm shower. I just sat on the sofa and collapsed. I cried and cried out but no tears nor noise came, my voice had been lost long ago and my eyes could not produce anymore tears. I had cried so much, yet I can't stop. But my pleas continued, though they were all in vain._

_The next Bou-san broke into my house and found me lying, unmoving on my couch. I was still wet and had gone into shock, due to hypothermia and Naru leaving. I had already lost 5 pounds and my body temperature had reduced from 98.6ºF to 64.7ºF. Bou-san rushed me to the hospital where I finally came to. If it weren't for him, I probably would've been in a worst situation and probably not alive._

**END OF FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK! NOW BACK TO THE FIRST FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~BAM!**

_I tried to hold the sudden wave of pain back. That memory always brings me to tears but, it can't now because I'm at work and all._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What do you want," I said trying to make it sound like I was in pain. I continued to stir the soup as I listened to him._

_"Well, the group was thinking of meeting up at your work at 2:00 p.m. Tomorrow afternoon, are you up for it?" _Is it me or does he sound nervous?

_"Um, may I ask why though?" My curiosity peaking at this new information._

_"Oh, you know. Just catching up with the latest buzz." Y_ep he is nervous. But why? Whats there to be nervous about?

_"Um, sure. Why not?" I smiled at the though of seeing my family once again after only God knows how long._

**END OF FLASHBACK! NOW TO PRESENT TIME!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM!**

The jingle of the door bells sang and familiar voices caressed my ears. I turned to see my favorite people enter my lovely café. I run to them, not caring whether I trip or not. I barrel into Bou-san who is leading the group, like a father would.

"Bou-san!" I hug him tightly as he swings me around. "Hey kiddo!"

Then I see the next person, the person who is like my mother figure, always consoling me when I cried and held me close to her warm heart.

"Ayako!" I pounce on her, she hugs me back and lays her head softly on top of mine. Petting my hair in a nurturing way. Then she pulls back and russles my hair, "still got that short hair of your's huh?"

I turn to John Brown. My older brother like priest friend. He had matured and even had a little stubble growing on his chin and jaw. I hug him enthusiastically and is happy when he hugs me just the same.

"Hey Mai! Nice to see you! How are you?" His Australian accent is still as thick and cute as ever.

"I'm great John! And you?" John and I have gotten passed the informal greetings and names now and I feel closer to him.

"Wonderful." He replied with his bright smile.

Then I see Masako, the pesky, twin sister I've always fought with. She could be mean and harsh but after Naru left she lightened up and definitely opened up but we weren't like best friends or anything, which I am perfectly O.K. with.

"Masako! Hey! How are you?" I hugged her, and was pleasantly surprised when she hugged back. Her cute face never changed since I last saw her. And her kimonos were still as beautiful as I remember.

"Hello Mai. I am fine thank you. And you," her soft voice was filled with happiness and I knew she was smiling just as bright as I was, behind her kimono sleeve.

"I'm awesome!" I smiled and then I saw two dark blue orbs that were filled with pain and something I can't quite see.

My smile slipped as I was face to face with the source of my lament. He didn't change one bit, his hair was the same messed up yet still perfect hair, his body was the same build, slim yet toned muscles. His face was a bit more mature looking and manly though. But his eyes, his dark blue eyes that pulled me into their depths, were the exact same. Still filled with a lot of pain and grief.

My breath caught in my throat as his voice broke through my very being, shattering every belief that he was gone for good, of mine into pieces.

"Mai." His voice held more maturity yet I heard it waver a bit. After all these years I can still tell his emotions and read him just as easily as I had before (not saying that it was easy before).

"Naru."

**Well what did you think? Was it too dramatic? Or was it perfect? Haha. It was so hard to write this while keeping people in character. Thats my goal, keeping everyone in character! I hope you liked it, wait scratch that I hope you LOVED it! I'll update as soon as possible! Adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3: Requests

**Yo! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, yes? Well get ready for another awesome chapter! Remember, it doesn't hurt anyone to review! So please, don't be scared to type even a little, "Good job!" or "It sucked!" I'm good with any kind ^-^**

ENJOY!

Mai's POV

"Naru."

My mind was going ecstatic. I didn't know what to think, say or even feel. I never thought I'd see him again. Emotions swirled in my stomach, which now felt like a heavy lead weight was wading in my lunch from earlier. **(A/N: Haha sorry was that a bit gross? Hehehehe ^-^ Oh well!)**

Anger, joy, sadness, eagerness, pain, relief, confusion, memories and an unusual sense of easiness filled my heart.

I swallowed and put on a bright smile. "Welcome to Café de la Beaute! Let me show you guys to your booth!"

I knew that would shock them all to no end. _I really want to slap Naru. I don't want to be nice to him after what he did to me! I-I just can't f-forgive him! B-but I don't want to be mean! So I'll be nice _**_aaaand_**_mean! Perfect. But why is he back? I don't want to ask him or I'll blow my Nice-yet-I'm-mad-at-you-underneath-so-I'm-gonna-act-like-I-don't-know-you-mask. I guess I'll find out soon enough right? God, I just want to hit him!_

I saw Naru's shocked expression, or what is shocked for Naru (which is just slightly widened eyes and his mouth just barely open). I turned on my heel and gave Bou-san the coldest glare I could give (courtesy of the man I used to work for).

Bou-san shrunk behind Ayako, who just rolled her eyes. Bou-san put up his hands in defense. I just walked past him, disappointment and betrayal evident on my face.

They followed me to a big booth for 6 people. " Sorry but a 6 person booth is the largest we have right now, so someone will have to pull up a chair on either of the ends of the table," I said apologetically.

As everyone took their seats Yasu, whom had been secluded in the back of the pack, walked up behind me and hugged me around the waist.

"Awwwww Mai-chaaaaan, you never greeted me," Yasu whined while he rested his chin on my shoulder. He glasses just grazing my cheek.

I giggled, turned around and hugged him, feeling the eyes of everyone on my back. "I know, I'm sorry Yasu. How've you been?"

"I've been great Mai! How about yourself," he let me go and started to take his seat. "I've been good" I smiled kindly at him as I noticed a tall figure waiting next to me for everyone to take their seats in the booth. I looked up to see Lin.

I turned and hugged him, who was obviously surprised, but never the less hugged me back.

"Hello Mai-san," his low, quiet voice rumbled through his chest. I let him go and smiled up at him._ I may have not missed Naru_** (LIE) **_but I sure missed Lin._

"Hey Lin-san," I smiled as I saw a ghost of a smile erupt from his lips, but in a flash it was gone.

As he sat down, I took my little waitress notebook and a pen out from my pocket. "So what would you guys like to order," my smile never wavering while I passed over the faces of my friends.

On the outside of one of the seats was Yasu who sat on the left of me, Bou-san sat on Yasu's left and then Ayako sat on the other outside seat to Bou-san's left. Masako sat on in a chair on the opposite end of where I was standing. John sat on Masako's left. Naru sat between john and Lin, who was on the outside and to the right of me. **(A/N: Sorry if that was confusing!** **Please tell me if thats confusing or not! Hehe)**My gaze never going to the man whom broke my heart. Though out of my peripherals, I could see his eyes fastened on me.

I didn't want to meet his eyes, knowing full well I'll get consumed into them immediately. His midnight blue eyes that reminded me of the grim night sky reflecting in serene, dark, blue ocean water. Not a single ripple corrupting the soothing, silent waters.

As I wrote down everyones order, there was only one person's left. I turned to Naru, knowing I had to look at him. "And you sir?"

He grimaced, almost in a pouting way and grumbled, "Earl Grey tea."

I quickly scribbled it down, trying desperately to brake away from his enchanting gaze. Once it was written down I made a brake for the kitchen. Once safely behind the kitchen walls I got to work.

_Earl Grey...his favorite, the tea that I always served him everyday. _A painful lump formed in the back of my throat. My eyes started to feel prickly as my eyes yearned to shed tears of memories that were once joyous.

_No! Get a hold Mai! This man doesn't deserve you! He hurt you once, don't let him do it again! _I silently chided myself for try to remember bittersweet memories.

Once all the tea was finished I set all the French style cups on a trey and made my way to the booth. On my way over I saw everyone talking in a hushed whisper but only one was watching me. One, that I tried desperately not to look at every 10 seconds. A blush creeping up my neck. _He can still make me blush...wow I'm pathetic._

I sighed but then smiled as I set the trey down on the table. "Here you guys go, one vanilla chai iced tea for Ayako, oolong tea for Yasu, coffee for Lin-san, Bou-san, and John. Heres some creamer and suger for you guys. One green tea for Masako, and one Earl Grey tea for...Shibuya-san."

Everyone stayed quiet as they heard the venom in my voice as I said Naru's fake last name, assuming he still went by it now that hes back in Japan.

I turned to walk away when Bou-san stopped me, "hey Mai, could we talk to you for a moment?"

I turned and fake thought about it, not wanting to be in the presence of Naru any longer than I already have been. "Well I'm really busy and I'm one of the only waitresses here-"

I was cut off by the chiming of the door bells, Miu, one of the other waitresses walked in just as my boss, Sasaki-san, walked in and hollered, "Mai, your shifts over!"

I sighed in horrible disappointment. I looked to the ex-SPR team and saw triumphant smirks on all their faces, even Naru! The only ones who didn't smirk were Lin, and Yasu. Lin wore a slight smile of amusement, and Yasu was laughing his butt off. I sighed again, and growled a, "I'll be back," as I stomped off to change out of my waitress outfit.

**Naru's POV**

Mai stomped off, genuinely mad. I held my smirk as she returned in a short time. She walked to us, still mad, in quite an amusing outfit that matched her perfectly. She wore a yellow and black tank top with a a denim skirt, black knee length tights and yellow converse shoes. **(A/N: Yes Naru knows his shoe brands. Converse are awesome, just putting that out there lol) **

She pulled up a chair at the end of the booth and sat down. Bou-san started, "well, ya see, Naru came back and, uh, already has a case and he wa-" She interrupted him and strangely I knew what she was going to say.

"Bou-san, why are you telling me this? Why not let him speak for himself," her snappy remark held anger and it almost made me cringe. Bou-san looked a bit taken back and shrunk down like a puppy and looked at me for help.

I sighed, "As Bou-san said, I already have a case and I was wandering if everyone here would like to join me," I finished, seeing Mai's face turn from mad to thoughtful but still pretty mad.

She hadn't changed one bit except for a hint of more maturity and wisdom. Her hair was still it's same length and color, she grew just a bit but was still shorter than me by a mile. Her fashion sense was just a bit better though still a bit unorthodox, her skin still that same, fragile, creamy, pale, smooth looking skin I remember.

And her eyes held more wisdom than the dorky teenager I hired three years ago. Her eyes were the same amber color and were as big as they always have been. It would be a complete lie so say I hadn't somewhat missed her and the least tiniest bit.

She bit her lip, still thinking. So I added, "of course you will be paid for your services. And Taniyama-san, you will be offered your old job, as my assistant again." I say. I noted that everyone else obviously knew my intentions because they didn't seem the least bit shocked but instead just casually nodded. All of them except Mai. I, to say the least, had not a clue of what her reply would be. The Great and Amazing Oliver Davis, who could find a boy in a flash through the ruble of a burned down building, had no clue as to what a simple girl was thinking.

I studied her closely, she bit her lip, eyes showing uneasiness and indecision, and her hands, wringing the napkin like it owes her money.

She obviously noticed, not just mine, but everyone's eyes were glued on her. She stopped biting her lips and let go of the napkin and closed her eyes and took a breath.

She opened her eyes to look directly on me, "Shibuya-san,...I-I will join you on your case. B-but may I ask for some time to think about your other offer?" I was surprised a bit. She said it so formal, like she didn't even know me, or ever knew me. My heart cringed a bit at her actions and the possible meanings behind them.

I inwardly sighed and decided to ponder the meanings later. "John-san, let me out," John-san nodded and stood up and backed up to give me space to get out. I turn around and speak, "we will leave for the case tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. sharp in the parking lot of SPR. Do not be late, for those of you who have a history of that." I look to Mai as I finish, noting she blushed and was glaring at me.

I smirked stepped out and walked to the door, I was about to open the door when I felt a tug on my coat jacket. I turned around to find a blushing Mai, with a hand gripping my jacket.

I turned around, making her hand slip from it's grasp. Our proximity was quiet close, "Thank you Taniyama-san for your decision to join me on my case. As for my offer, you may have as much time as need be. But I'd prefer it, if you answer within a week's time. You may drop by the office to give me an answer anytime or on the case. Don't be late tomorrow morning, good day Miss Taniyama, oh and don't stand in front of the door like an idiot, people need to get through." I finish as I turn and walk out with a smirk on my face, realizing I said that last part out of habit. I walked away, leaving Mai standing there dumbfounded in front of the door for a minute before she blushed madly and glared.

I turned and was walking away, my back to the door when I hear it's bells go off and I hear a familiar line being yelled, "you narcissistic jerk!"

Yep, she hasn't changed a bit.

**Soooo how was that? I don't think it was the best but it was good, no? Mai! How could you brake your Nice-yet-I'm-mad-at-you-underneath-so-I-'m-gonna-act-like-I-don't-know-you-mask!  
>(Sigh) Oh well, she can't help it. I would've done the same! lol Well please review! Adieu!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:The case Begins!

**Yo! It is I, your amazingly awesome favorite writer Nekothorn! ^-^ I hope you guys liked that last chapter! I promise this chapter will be so much better! How did I do with keeping everyone in character? Please keep me filled in on how you guys feel about my writing! Well here goes chapter 4! Remember I do not own Ghost Hunt! If I did, that would be kool but I don't. Haha**

ENJOY!

Mai's POV

"You're late."

I groan. _As always, I'm late. I could've sworn, these past years my timing has gotten better! But I guess not according to Naru, the keeper of time and all that is holy! To him if you're early, you're on time, and if you're on time, you're late, and if you're late...well then just don't bother coming I guess._

"What? I could have sworn that I got here at 6:00!" I exclaimed as I looked at my phone's clock. It read 6:03 a.m. _You have got to be _**_kidding_**_me. Three minutes..._

"Three minutes Mai. Three minutes that we could have spent already driving. Three minutes you decide to be stupid and waste," Naru coolly said as he got in the car. I stood there stunned at his ability to still sound cool, smart and intelligent while fussing over something so stupid and little as three minutes.

"Four minutes Mai, and you're still wasting our precious time. If you space out this much during a case, it frightens me to even wonder how much you space out during school," he smirked as he fastened his seatbelt.

I blanched at his sentence and fumed like a train. "Hey! I actually get A's and B's in all my classes, for your information," I cross my arms as I stick my nose in the air, feeling quiet satisfied. "Ah, but _I_got A+'s. Always," He held a smug smirk.

I blushed as I was about to whip out a can of my "OH-NO-YOU-DIDN'T!" speech, but he cut me off with his monotone voice, "and you are still wasting our time, trying to counteract my obviously true statements. Five minutes now, Mai."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off again, "six minutes, Mai. Every minute you spend standing there I'm taking a dollar out of your pay. Seven minutes," he said as he looked the car's clock.

I hurried and whipped the van door open and lunged inside, closing the door behind me and buckled my seatbelt. "Wow, you're already in here, buckled and ready in twenty seconds. Impressive," his emotionless voice hinting sarcasm. I didn't exactly know what to say to that so I just stuck out my tongue.

"Still sticking out your tongue, Mai?" I quickly pulled my tongue back into my mouth, wondering how he saw me. "The mirrors," he said as I look at the rear view mirror and see his eyes glinting with amusement.

I blush and grumble, knowing full well I am trapped. So I decided the best way to get out was to sleep.

**Naru's POV**

I smirked as Mai laid her head on the window, her blush never leaving, even after she closed her eyes. Then I frowned, remembering the case. I second guessed my decisions on whether to tell everyone the information or to keep it a secret.

I wonder how this case will turn out.

I thought as I remembered the appointment five days ago.

**FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM!**

_I was sitting in my room debating whether to go back to Japan, making a pros and cons list in my head when mother came opened my door, "Noll, a Japanese woman called, asking for Kazuya Shibuya. Thats your alias right?"_

_"Yes it is, thank you mother," I said as I picked up the land line phone on my nightstand. "Hello, Kazuya Shibuya."_

_"Hello, I am calling for Kazuya Shibuya. Is he there, can you put him on?" an old woman's shaky voice sounded into the phone. "I am him, may I inquire madame, who is asking?"_

_"Oh, where are my manners? Please forgive my rudeness, it seems in my urgency I have become ill-mannered. My name is Miyazawa Akina," she still sounded scared and shaky but also kind._

_"Do not worry, it is fine Miyazawa-san. May I ask what your purpose is for calling me," my curiosity was slowly growing at every second she didn't answer. Perhaps this will give me a tangible reason for returning to Japan._

_"Well, I was wondering if SPR can help me," she sounded unsure. I grimaced at the name of my old company branch in Japan. "Yes, SPR can. What is it that we can help you with?" Now my curiosity was getting the better of me._

_"Well I believe my house is haunted. I think there is at least, four possibly even five ghosts in my home." I thought for a moment,_I'm not sure, I need more information to decide whether its interesting or not.

_"Please elaborate Miyazawa-san," I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen and proceeded to write down her name and her thought of having four or five spirits in her home._

_"Well, I would hear a woman crying in the attic in the dead of night, calling out a name but I can never understand it. Then in the kitchen, I would hear a man and a woman talking in hushed tones as if trying to talk privately. In my grandsons and granddaughter's room, I would hear the woman, and sometimes the man, crying , and she, or he would stroke my grandkids' hair or faces, or tuck them in. They will especially favor my granddaughter. I don't know why though. But in our living room, things would fly around and it is a completely different aura. Somewhat malicious! Things would be pelted at me and my family and curses would be yelled. And it would sound like a different pair of man and woman yelling at each other. I don't know what to do Shibuya-san! I don't know how I can protect my family form something or someone I can't even see!"_

_My eyes widened at her story._It is most definitely interesting. I can't wait to investigate.

_"Is it just you and your grandchildren living in the house Miyazawa-san," I ask as I finished writing down all the information. " No, my daughter and her husband, live with us too. Unfortunately, my husband had died. So it is just us," she said, sadness weighing her voice._

_"I am sorry for your loss. Also, when did you move into the house?"_

_"It is alright, I'm managing just find since my dear old Hiroshi died. I moved in just about half a year ago," she said thoughtfully._

_" Alright, SPR will gladly take your case. However, I will need your address and three rooms. One for our use as a base, and two for the men and women's bedrooms," I said out of habit. I froze,_ they, being Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, John-san, and Mai probably won't even accept to help me with this case after I left them and SPR. Oh well, they probably will accept. Maybe even Mai, if I'm lucky, will come back. _I smiled at the thought, then snapped back and frowned._

_"Will do. Oh, thank you Shibuya-san! I am most grateful! I am forever in your debt Shibuya-san!" She merrily sang into the phone. "I live at 1-2-2 Yurakucho, just on the outskirts of Tokyo."_

_"Thank you Miyazawa-san. We will arrive at your home in five days. Good day."_

_"Good day Shibuya-san." I hung up the phone and immediately started to pack._

This is going to be very interesting.

**END 'O' FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM!**

**Mai's POV**

**DREAM/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/SHAZAM!**

_"Honey, wake up you silly goose. Wow for a three year old you sure do sleep, huh?" A soft motherly voice gently laced the air around me and a familiar scent and aura wrapped around me, making me feel safe._

_"But Mooooooooooom, I don't wanna," I said as I opened my eyes. The woman looked so familiar and beautiful. Her long, light brown, wavy hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Her eyes were a golden brown and showed such love it made me smile and almost overwhelmed me. Her delicate looking hand stroked my cheek._

_A man came into picture. He looked very fatherly, a slight stubble on his chin and he had thin, rectangular glasses that hid dark brown eyes, almost black. Though he had a huge smile on his face. He was slim but still had muscle. Over all they were a handsome young couple._

_"Come one kiddo! Or your mom is going to turn into the..." the man said. He looked around like he was going to tell a big secret and he didn't want anyone to know. He motioned me to come closer, so I jumped out of bed and leaned closer. "...monster that eats little girls for breakfast!" He yelled as he tickled me and threw me into the air. I screamed a high-pitched scream as the woman laughed and got up and came towards us and threw her arms high above her head and yelled, "RAWR! I am the monster that eats little girls for breakfast! I will gobble you up, little girl!"_

_"Oh no! Run, I'll keep the Mommy-monster away while you escape," the man said as he put me down and grabbed the woman. I ran out the door squealing and laughing. I turn around when a big thump sounded._

_The man had the woman lying on top of him, they were both laughing then the woman pecked him on the nose and looked at me then smiled and "RAWRED" again and got up and started joggin towards me down the hallway._

_I squealed and giggled as I ran out the back door. I felt two soft arms wrap around my body. The two arms pulled me close to the woman's body as we tumbled._

_We landed on the warm summer grass giggling. "No! Bad Mommy-monster! Don't eat little girls for breafast," I said as I wiggled my finger at her. "Alright, alright. I promise to never eat little girls for breakfast...after I eat you! RAWR!" She started to tickle me._

_The man came running out and fell towards us and started tickling me too and the woman._

_Then I was surrounded by darkness. "Mai," a soft familiar voice rang out from behind me. "Gene! Hey, how are you?" I smiled as I saw him, ever since Naru left I haven't seen him at all._

_"Great Mai. Nice to see you. But I am here on business," he said, finishing in a serious tone. I frowned. Usually when Gene frowns, that means somethings really bad._

_"Look Mai, when you dream. What ever you see, when I'm not here, do_

_**not**believe any of it," he had grabbed my shoulders and there was a slight urgency in, not only his voice but also his eyes._

_"O-okay, but why," I asked, wondering why he was so worried. He never usually touched me and showed this much worry in any of my other dreams earlier._

_"Because, some of these ghost will do what ever it takes to get you to believe what they want you to believe."_

_"bu-" I was cut off when everything suddenly went white._

**END 'O' DREAM/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/SHAZAM!**

I shot up in my seat and choked on my seatbelt. I looked around, only to find Naru's face inches from mine. He was standing in the van's door with one hand on the top of the van and one on the seat next to my thigh.

"Jeez Mai, do you try to knock me out every time I try and wake you," his condescending voice shattering every happy thought I had. _I swear its like he was put on this planet for only one soul purpose. And that purpose is to shatter every happy particle in my body._

"Well, I'm sorry you just so happen to have such a swelled head, its practically hard not to miss," I say as I unbuckle my seatbelt and glare at him as I notice that he didn't move an inch.

"You probably see my had as swelled because of my enormous brain, compared to yours," he smirks as I feel the blush creep up my neck at a surprisingly fast rate.

"S-shut up! And I do not have a small brain," I yelled, as I got closer to his face. His cologne laced through the air around me, and I just wanted to lean ever so closer.

"I never said you had a small brain, you did. But I will agree," he smirked as he leaned away, leaving me and cold but his cologne had hung in the air a second after he left. I growled and hopped out, "ne, Naru where are w-" I stopped as I reconized the house we were parked outside of. It was the house from my dream and...

"Mai, why are you just standing there," Naru came up behind me and waved a hand in front of my face.

"This...is...my old house."

**Well how was that now? Good, yes? Sorry if Naru seems out of character! Its tricky to keep everyone in character you know? ^^ I think its a bit more funnier than the last. ^-^ What can I say, any fanfic I write has to have humor! :D Well I hope you guys loved that one as much as I did! On to the next chapter! Adieu!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy?

**YO! What's up? How'd you guys like that last chapter? Weeeeeeell heres chapter...*drum roll*...NUMBER 5! I hope you guys like this as much as you guys liked the last chapters!**

ENJOY!

Naru's POV

"This...is...my old house." Mai's voice was shaky and held a hint of confusion. She seemed in a daze, her eyes were glazed as she stared at the two floored house.

"What," I asked somewhat confused and to say the least, surprised. _What? Damn, I should have looked up the history on the house first! Great, looks like this case is going to be pretty tough._

"Ah, good morning," an old woman shuffled out of the house towards us.

**Mai's POV**

I was still dazed when I looked at the old woman. She had grey hair pulled into a bun, she was quiet short, and wore a kimono with slippers and a cane. She had kind, dark brown eyes that shown with happiness behind a pair of glasses that magnified her eyes greatly. Her smile was that of a young girl who is seeing her dad after he came home from a long trip.

" I presume you must be SPR, ah, and Shibuya-san." She shuffled over to Lin and shook his hand. Naru cleared his throat and raised his hand, "Excuse me, Miyazawa-san, but I am Shibuya-san. We spoke on the phone five days ago."

Her big eyes looked over to Naru who was standing next to me, then her eyes slid to me. She shuffled over to me and grabbed my hand, "ah, I'm sorry Shibuya-san! My, you look much more feminine than what you sound like. Wow, you are too bony and thin to be a man! I think I should cook a feast tonight for you! And wow, what a figure! I swear you look like you have a woman's body! I'm sorry for my terrible mistake earlier, my glasses are old and bad. I have been meaning to get new ones but I never have the time since with all the economy and-" Naru cleared his throat again. Miyazawa-san looked up at him as he spoke, "_I _am Shibuya Kazuya. That _woman _you are shaking hands with is my assistant, Taniyama Mai. And that man you took me for earlier is my other assistant Kōjo Lin. These other people are, Takigawa Houshu, Matsuzaki Ayako, Hara Masako, John Brown and Osamu Yasuhara," Naru pointed to everyone as he named them.

"Everyone, this is Miyazawa-san," he gracefully waved his hand towards her. Miyazawa-san blushed and grabbed Naru's hand and shook it while saying, "I am so sorry! I have terrible eye sight!"

She then turned to me and grabbed my hand with her soft wrinkly one, "oh sorry dear! I could have swore I saw you talking when he did! Hahaha ah well, should I show you guys the house then?"

She smiled and and pulled me along until we were at the front door. "My daughter and her family are out on a little picnic thing at the park, they should be back soon though," Miyazawa-san piped up as she opened the door.

I saw the living room, it had a blue theme. The sofas where a nice light blue, the carpeting was dark blue, almost black. The walls were a nice ocean blue, the curtains were white, everything was blue except for the T.V and the grand piano. It was all so different yet it was the same.

As I stepped inside, a wave of a bunch of emotions hit me, joy, sorrow, pain, death, hatred, agony, misery, jealousy, and love. The feelings were so intense, they felt almost tangible. My knees gave under me and I collapsed. But I never felt the floor, I look up to see Naru holding me with his arms around my waist.

Tears start to form in my eyes as the emotions got stronger. Voices were yelling so loudly I was sure my head would explode. Miyazawa-san looked back and placed a hand on my back but the pain in my head wouldn't stop. I closed my eyes trying to block the pressure in my head.

"Mai, are you O.K? Whats wrong, Mai? Answer me," Naru's voice seemed distant, yet I still felt his warm strong arms around my waist. Then I felt a light gentle hand on my shoulder and someone saying something in a soft voice but I couldn't understand because of the yelling in my ears. Suddenly all the emotions and pressure in my head started to fade away.

I open my eyes to see Naru still holding my waist very tightly with me pressed against his chest. Masako's hand was on my shoulder and she was smiling at me. Miyazawa-san looked like she just saw someone die. "Are you O.K, dear? You looked like you were getting pelted with rocks! Oh my, I'll go get you some tea! Shibuya-san, you can put her on the couch right there. I'll be right back," she pointed to one of the blue sofas on the right in the living room and then hurried out of the room towards the kitchen.

Naru pulled my right arm over his left shoulder and kept his left arm on my waist as he helped me sit down. "What happened," he said while sitting next to me, staring at me intensely. _As usual, no "how are you Mai?" just blunt and straight to the point. _

"I don't know just emotions hit me like a rock, I guess," I smiled and scratched my head. Naru stared at me with his cold stare for a bit longer then stood up. Miyazawa-san came back with a bunch of tea on a trey. She was moving so much that all the tea was spilling out of the cups all over he place, and she didn't even notice.

"Here you all go! Are you alright dear? Well, anyways, on with the tour!" She smiled and started to walk off, not even giving me any time to say anything.

"So obviously, you are standing in the living room, to the left is my daughter's and her husband's room. If you keep going straight and turn left, thats a bathroom and theres a little room connected to that, which is the laundry room. And if you go straight ahead, you have the kitchen and dining room. Now up on the stair case to the right of you, it turns a bit so always be cautious, people tend to run into each other. Hahaha," she laughed as she led us up the familiar stair case. _Jeeze, this woman sure likes to talk ,huh?_

Once we got up on the second story I almost cried, it looked just like when I used to live here. I noticed Naru was watching me intently so I gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged and looked straight ahead.

"And here on the right is my room, on the left is the children's room. Ah, I always hear their cute little giggles, day and night! They never seem to sleep! Hahaha, ah well. Ah, and on the right, next to my room, is the woman's bedroom, next to it is the bathroom. Across the women's bedroom is the men's bedroom and next to that is your base. Oh yeah, and how you get to the attic is this little door on the ceiling here, but no one can get it open! The darn thing doesn't open! Even my son-in-law can't open it! And he works out! So we just don't go in there. Such a waste of space though, if you ask me. No one has been up there in years. Thats what the last owner said," she opened the door to the base and let us in.

The room was my dad's former office, back when I lived here. The floors and walls were the same cherry wood, and the window that faced the street was still there. But there was no desk nor filing cabinets, just two couches, a couple of plants and a T.V.

I felt sad as the memory of walking into this room and seeing my dad working on his computer peacefully flashed through my mind. My heart felt like it was withering away. _I don't know how long I can stand to be in this house._

"Hey Mai, whats up," Bou-san asked worriedly from behind me, he had a camera in one arm and a stand for the camera in the other arm. I finally noticed everyone had already dispersed. Naru and Masako had walked into the room and everyone else had gone out to get the equipment and was already returning.

"uh, nothing Bou-san," I smiled at him as I started to walk into the room. "Mai," I look over at Naru at the sound of his cold, indifferent voice calling my name.

He was staring at me with his usual careless eyes, but something new was swirling in them. I blushed as I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Yeah Naru?"

"Check the temperatures in all the rooms," he handed me a clipboard as he started to read a file. I sighed and took the stupid thing as I remembered all the times I had to do this, and my hatred for the stupid board. As I started to walk out of the room I heard Naru call, "oh and Mai, bring Hara-san with you to feel any spirits. Might as well not waste time with taking two unnecessary trips."

"Alright, come one Masako," I smiled and waited for her to get up from sitting on the couch and walk over to me.

As I walked through the familiar hallways with Masako by my side. As I walked into The kid's room I stopped, this was my old room. The floor and walls were still cherry wood, same as the office and the rest of the house. The three windows were still there, two facing the back yard and the one facing the neighbors. But there were three beds, one was pink and purple while two were red and camouflage. There were toys scattered all over the place with colored pictures hung on the wall.

"Mai," Masako softly swayed as she started to sway. "Masako!" I grab her before she hit the ground, the forgotten clipboard clattered to the floor.

"T-there, is so much sorrow and pain in this room...I-I...get me out of here, please," she pleaded, not even caring to hide behind her kimono sleeve. She looked so fragile that I knew she wasn't faking this at all.

I brought her out of the room, not forgetting to bring the clipboard too. As soon we got out of the room the door slammed shut, locking. We stood there for a minute, stunned before we decided to continue and deal with that room later.

As we went into the kitchen and dining room, we noticed the temperature was colder than all the other rooms. It was 20°F, and what was more surprising was that it was the beginning of June. "Mai, get out of this room now," Masako said in a dangerous voice, her eyes glued to something in the corner.

"Masa-" I was cut short when she gave me a glare worthy of Naru's approval. I slowly retreated out of the room with the dark aura.

We didn't talk for the rest of the walk. As we got to the base I gave Naru the clipboard and he pointed to the pile of equipment. I sighed and grab a camera and stand and started to walk out of the room when Naru said, "Mai, bring John-san with you."

John grab a camera and stand and jogged toward me. As we walked to find a room to put the cameras in I decided to let my anger out, "why is he pairing me up with everyone? Its not like I doubt your skills or that I don't like you, John! I do like you and I know you can protect me better than I can protect myself! Its just that, like I can handle being by myself but he doesn't believe it," I say, trying not to insult John any further than I already have.

"Ah, its O.K Mai. I understand the feeling of someone not believing in you. But I think Kazuya-san worries over you. I believe he cares deeply about you, and your well being, mentally and physically," John's Australian accent was strongly laced through his words.

I sighed, I know he is probably right, "you're probably right. I mean even though Naru doesn't have a heart he still probably cares for his friends, or whatever he calls us." I giggle at a picture of Naru hugging people and smiling and frolicking through flowers.

John looks at me smiling but also worried, and says, " I don't think Kazuya-san will be the only one worrying about you if you continue to giggle out of thin air like that," John laughed as I burst out laughing.

"True, true!"

**TIME LAPSE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MATHMATICAL!**

The base was set up, the cameras were all taken care off, the temperatures were done with and now it was time for the hard part or boring, either one depending on the place.

"So Mai," Bou-san sat down on a chair next to the couch I was sitting on, "what was up with that little episode when we first got here?"

I thought back to it, "uh, I don't actually know. Just I felt a bunch of emotions literally hit me," I said in a thoughtful way, thinking why it happened. "I don't think Mai should be here," Masako said from standing in the back of the base with John.

Thats when Naru turned around from the monitors and looked at her, his glare as cold as ever,"and why is that Hara-san?" I looked at Masako and she looked pained, like she didn't want to tell us.

"Well, the spirits, I-I don't know but, they know Mai. All of them, they all know her and two are malicious and seem to have a lot of hatred for her. I fear Mai will get hurt more than just a few scrapes and bruises," her soft voice was filled with worry and sorrow.

Thats when it hit me, _she didn't want me in the kitchen because of the malevolent spirit was in there. Thats why she acted all mean._ I think, realization finally hitting me.

"They know her? How do you know that? How do they know her," Bou-san asked, looking between me and Masako. But Masako said nothing, instead she just looked at the ground, deciding she said too much.

"Well this used to be my old house when I lived with my parents, when they were still alive," I said casually. Everyone kinda just paused for a moment and stared at me. Even Lin and Naru.

"What?" Everyone said, minus Lin and Naru of course. "Why didn't you tell us sooner," Ayako angrily yelled. "Well, I never thought it was important. And besides, what would you have done anyway," I say somewhat mad. _Why are they mad at me? Just because I didn't tell them something that wasn't really important?_

"It _is_ important Mai. Its very important. We could have at least mentally prepared you. Or at least it would have made us feel better," Bou-san said as he came and sat next to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

I suddenly felt very sad, not just about being mad at them but also for the whole situation. Me being at the house where my most horrible memories were made, and the possibility that my parents are haunting this house. I couldn't control the tears that started to pour.

"I-I really hope its n-not my parents h-h-haunting this place. I d-don't want the-em to be trapped here. A-a-and if they were tra-apped here ever since they died, and I never c-came to help them, then I'd be a horrible d-daugh-hter," I said, not being able to help the tears rolling down my face a hundred miles per hour.

Bou-san hugged me, while rubbing my back and saying comforting words, saying it probably wasn't my parents here. But his words, although comforting, couldn't stop the knowing pit in my stomach. I knew there was a slim chance of my parents not being the ones haunting this house.

**Naru's POV**

I truly did hate seeing Mai cry, and especially since because I caused it. I'm not saying I care for Mai more than I should, I'm just saying I do care about her a little. _I should have looked up the history. I should have, dammit. Why didn't I? This is going to be a tough case now because of my stupidity._

I sat there, watching with pain filled eyes as Bou-san rubbed Mai's back and hugged her. There was a growing feeling in my stomach, making me want to push Bou-san away from Mai. _But why? What emotion makes me want to do that? Hatred? No I do not hate the monk. Hmm,...emotions, emotions, think. What are some negative emotions, pain? No but its somewhat mixed with hatred. Jealousy? Hmm, yes that seems about right, anger, sadness. Yes thats what I'm feeling but why? And why Bou-san? Why am I jealous of him and now? Of all times?_

I decided to get back to the matter at hand, and to deal with my late teenage hormones later. "Hara-san, can you tell how many spirits are here and specific facts about them if possible," I asked the sad medium who was also watching Mai.

She nodded and spoke, "yes, there are three men and two women. One man has a horrible aura like one of a killer and same with one of the women. But there are the another man and woman who have a sad and painful aura to them. And then there is an older man, he seems kind and has no connection to the rest of them. But the four others all know each other, theres that same feeling with Mai, of familiarity."

I grasped my chin between my thumb and finger, thinking. Four people, two are bound to be Mai's parents. I look over at Mai, who seemed to be thinking too. She then looked at me with a knowing painful look. That told me, she already knew the small percentage of possibility of her parents not being here was so slim it was almost impossible.

Suddenly the lights go off, " Maaiiii," an eerie menacing woman's voice sounded through out the room. I didn't need to see to know that everyone froze and paled. I slowly made my way towards Mai and came up behind her.

"Mai," I say as she flinches, obviously startled at how quiet I can move. "Yes Naru," she replies with a shaky voice.

"Don't move."

**SOOOOOOOO HOW WAS IT? I love Miyazawa-san! I'll probably end up like her when I'm old, crazy and fun! Haha I hope everyone liked it! XD I am sooooooooo excited! This wednesday I am going to a AVENGED SEVENFOLD concert! XD Well please review! Adieu!**


	6. Chapter 6: Squeals and hungry grandmas

**Yo! Last chapter was good, yes? I know I liked it! :) SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I got excited about spring! :D Well I promise this chapter will blow your guys' minds! Oh, and remember, reviewing is good for the soul! :)**

**ENJOY!**

**Naru's POV**

"Don't move," I whisper in Mai's ear. I could feel her shiver as the temperature dropped. I placed a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Maaiiii," the woman's voice reverberated throughout the room again this time originating in front of Mai. I swiftly pulled Mai behind me, glaring at the thin air in front of me.

The woman's amused bitter laugh cut through the air like a gun shot. I tensed as I felt the air graze my cheek, as if a hand was brushing against it. Then suddenly I heard a shrill scream from behind me.

I whip around to see Mai pressed against the wall, eyes wide with fear and anxiety, staring at a black misty outline of a human being standing in front of her. I made a move to run towards her but my legs wouldn't budge. I look down to see a mist hovering at my ankles. I look over at everyone else to notice they are immovable by the mist as well.

I blink my eyes and open them to find that we are outside, looking up at the window on the wall next to Mai. I can clearly see Mai's terrified face in the window staring at the black human outline in front of her. _How did we-? Was it the ghost? No it couldn't have been; spirits can't physically move people from one room to another._The mist was still covering our feet, making us defenseless and vulnerable.

"Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san! Chant, now!" I bark the order at them but they didn't move. Their wide, horrified eyes were glued to Mai's terror stricken face.

"Mai," I yell out to get her attention, but to no avail. Mai shut her eyes, like if she couldn't see the ghost in front of her then the ghost couldn't see her.

"Welcome home, _Maaiiiii-chan_," the woman's voice bitterly spat out Mai's name. A red line appeared on Mai's cheek and it took me a moment to notice it was blood. As it slowly trickled down her cheek, tears glistened at her eyes.

"Dammit Bou-san! Chant," I growl, my heart rate increasing every moment he doesn't move. When Bou-san snapped out of it, nodded to me and nudged Matsuzaki-san and started to chant I felt relief start to wash over me. I turn back to see the ghost's head whip towards us and hiss. Almost transparent eyes glowing with hatred.

The ghostly outline slowly faded as the mist disappeared from around our ankles and had released us from our imprisonment. The force that held Mai against the wall vanished, and she slid down the wall and out of our view.

I run to the front door and slammed it open. I flew up the stairs to base to be met with the scene of Mai crying, her head was down on her knees while her hands tangled themselves in her hair.

I stride over to her while keeping the worry and relief hidden under my stoic mask. I kneel down beside her and place a hand on her shoulder. She pressed her head onto my chest and clutched onto my shirt. I sighed as I picked her up bridal style and placed her on the couch.

The rest of the team came bounding through the door panting like a bunch of out-of-shape-monkeys. "Oh, look who finally decided to join us. The out-of-shape-monkey brigade. If you guys don't mind quieting down, Miyazawa-san is trying to take an evening nap and Mai is trying to calm down. The last thing we need is you guys running around like a pack of pansies and braking something," I say with my usual smirk as I turn my attention back to Mai.

I ignore them as Matsuzaki-san starts yelling and the rest of them trying to hold the woman back. "Matsuzaki-san, I suggest you stop acting childish and come over here and see if Mai is hurt before she goes into shock," I say as I turn around and sit down at the monitors.

Mastsuzaki-san calmed and walked over to Mai, still clearly fuming. Her face then turned to worry as she looked Mai over. "Mai, are you O.K? How do you feel," she asked the unresponsive crying girl. Matsuzaki-san hugged Mai, she stroked Mai's hair while slightly rocking in a motherly way.

I noticed I was glaring at Matsuzaki-san. _Agh, this _jealousy_thing again. And it's of Matsuzaki-san this time. Is it just when someone is showing affection? No, mother and father have showed affection countless times and I have never gotten jealous of them. Nor of people on the streets showing affection. Maybe it is just them? Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san? Gah, I have no time for such trivial things right now._

I sigh as I focus my attention on Mai has been trying to say something but was horribly hiccuping and stuttering it was impossible to understand her. "Mai," I call her name as I get up and cross the room to her. I kneel in front of her and stare up into her puffy, brown, watery eyes. "Stop stuttering, we can't understand you. Close your eyes and take a deep breath," I say in a strict, demaning voice.

I inwardly smirk as she obeys my orders closes her eyes and deeply inhales. She opens her eyes and stares directly at me. She started to speak, this time coherently, "I-I'm sorry," she blushes and looks down guiltily._Agh, of course she would say that. What is with this girl and apologizing for everything she does?_

I sigh as she continues, "th-that ghost,that wo-woman. I know her, b-but shes not m-my mother! Sh-she-es someone else, I d-don't kno-ow who but I-I know her," as she finishes I wonder who it could be. An old neighbor? Another relative? No, she has no relatives. I remember her words on the Urado case, "my parents were completely alone in the world." A grandparent? Thats plausible.

I sigh as I get up and sit down in one of the chairs next to the couch. As I cogitate I see Lin silently make his way towards Mai. I watch as he offers a cup of tea to her. I glare at the silent smile her gives her. His eyes flash towards me and he smirks and walks to the monitors and sits down while putting the headphones on.

_Again, that jealous feeling. But now its toward Lin, what exactly are my motives I wonder. What are their connections? If I find out Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Lin's connections I'll find out why I get jealous of them._

**Mai's POV**

I stared at Naru as he glared over towards the wall, and I suddenly had the up most sympathy for the wall. I stared at where his glare was sent as I drifted off into my own thoughts.

Who was that woman? I know I know her, but how? Was she a neighbor? No, Dio-san and Erizawa-san were our only neighbors, and they were never hostile. But this woman, this woman was hostile. Too hostile to be turned into that from years of being a ghost. Why can't I remember her?

I was thrown from my musings when Ayako and Bou-san started yelling over who would adopt me first. Honestly, they fight over everything. As John tried calming them down Miyazawa-san came busting through the door in her nightgown and with a frying pan in hand. Her big glasses barely clung to her face and her hair was down and was barely passed her waist.

"Whats wrong? Who is hurt? Did someone call 911? Did someone brake in? I've got my trusty frying pan, Rin! I've used it before, so don't worry. I'm a professional," she looked around with a death grip on the frying pan. She looked like a baseball player reading to hit a home run.

Everyone just stared at the woman except Naru and Lin, wondering if she had finally gone insane or if she had been insane the whole time. "Uh, no Miyazawa-san. No one is hurt and no one broke in. I'm sure we all believe you, now just put the pan down." Bou-san eased toward Miyazawa-san like she was a venomous snake.

Miyazawa-san looked Bou-san up and down and lowered her weapon. She then noticed even staring at her like she was crazy and blushed like a school girl, "oh my! So sorry for my inappropriate attire! I shall be back," and just like that, she was gone.

As she left us in a still shocked and slightly frightened silence (except for Lin and Naru of course, though they were slightly sweat dropping to say the most), we heard the front door open and footsteps downstairs. A man and woman were laughing and talking as a bunch of squeals filled the silent house.

Everyone exhaled as it seemed like the heavy feeling in the air evaporated as the high-pitched giggles and running footsteps bombarded the staircase.

I smiled and got up from the couch and stretched. Miyazawa-san came back into the room with her hair in her bun and a kimono on, "ah, thats better. Well, it sounds like my daughter and her family are back. I will go and make you guys a nice, hot dinner now." With that Miyazawa-san left us to ourselves.

I took a moment to look around the room. Naru and Lin were quietly talking while sitting next to the monitors, Bou-san was sitting on the couch looking at his phone (probably playing a game) while Ayako, who sat next to Bou-san was reading a magazine. Yasu and john were talking while standing behind the couch and Masako stood at the door way spacing out.

I could hear the children greeting their grandmother, "Obaasan! Obaasan!"

We all turned at the sound of a woman clearing her throat. There, in the door way stood a beautiful woman, who looked about thirty years old. She had dark brown eyes and long, dark brown, wavy hair that swayed at her waist. She was just a bit taller than me and was quite slender. A kind, humble smile adorned her face, almost identical to Miyazawa-san's smile. She wore a stunning light blue sun dress with white flowers on it.

There was a man standing next to her, he looked about thirty-two or so. He had dark green hazel eyes and natural short blond hair like John. He was about a foot taller than the woman and had quite the muscular build. He wore a pale blue button up shirt with a pair of blue jeans. A happy, welcoming smile was plastered on his face, while his arm wrapped around the wife.

"Well, hello there! You must be SPR huh," the man said, a hint of an accent in his voice (which accent, I don't know). Smiling as he walked into the room while practically pushing the shy looking woman, I presumed his wife.

"Yes, we are SPR. I am Shibuya Kazuya, the CEO of this company," Naru confidently said as he stood up and crossed the room to the man, outstretching his hand in the process. The man looked slightly surprised but it quickly vanished. Instead, happiness made it's way back to his face.

"Well, Shibuya-san, I'm very impressed. A man of your age, running a company is very impressive, and promising. I am Yamamoto Saburo, Miyazawa-san's son-in-law, and this is my wife, Yamamoto Haruka. She is very shy," Yamamoto-san said with a laugh as he kissed her left temple.

They went around the room, shaking hands with everybody. When they made it to me, I shook Yamamoto-san's hand and introduced myself then shook his wife's hand next. When I went to let go of her hand she held onto mine tightly. I gave her a questioning look, but she just stared at me and then answered my unvoiced question, "you, Taniyama-san, you look like her."

My eyes widened, could she be talking about my mother? I could feel everyone's eyes widen at me and the Yamamotos. "W-what," I questioned. Yamamoto-san (the wife)looked at me then looked down, embarrassed. "Y-you, uh, look like the female spirit that cries in my children's room. I am sorry for being so rude. Please forgive me."

"Oh, its OK! Totally fine with me," I said trying to brighten the woman's huge blush. She looked up and we exchanged a silent smile. But our introductions were cut short by the squealing children who came running into the room with a high speed chase.

A little boy with dirty blond hair and dark hazel eyes, who looked about three or four, came screaming into the room first, he ran to his mother and hid behind her legs, in between me and her. An orange polo shirt and tan shorts adorned the little dirty blond headed boy. After the little boy, a little girl with long, light brown hair and eyes came hand in hand with a dark brown hair and eyed boy. They both looked about six or seven, the little girl wore a light green sun dress and the little boy had a dark green polo shirt with white shorts.

"Hey, Natsuki, Natsume. Why are you guys chasing your brother," Yamamoto-san (the husband) asked. The little girl and boy stopped and looked up at their father at the same time, an innocent look dressed their expressions. "Well, Souta-kun promised that he would play cops and robbers with us," a some what devilish grin graced both the twin's faces.

"Don't let me play with them, Okasan," Souta-kun begged his mother, tears brimmed his eyes as he gripped his mother's dress. "Alright," she smiled down at him and pet his head.

"Oh, so sorry. This is Souta, our youngest son, and these two little monsters are the twins, Nastume and his sister, Natsuki," Yamamoto-san (the husband) said as he pisked up the twins and his wife picked up the now crying Souta-kun.

Miyazawa-san came up with a apron on and knocked on the door, affectively capturing everyone's attention. "Dinner is ready," she informed. The kids squealed and wiggled out of their parents' arms and made a brake for the hallway.

As everyone started walking out of the room we all heard a thud and a cry. Then Natsuki-chan ran to us, "Natsuki-kun is dead," she said making everyone stop dead in their tracks. _What? DEAD?_

"No, I'm not dead! I'm fine," he came and stood next to his sister, a scratch showed on his knee. Natsume-kun sniffed and aggressively whipped at his teary eyes. _Awwwww, hes trying to be tough and not cry. HE IS SO CUTE! _I silently squealed at the little boy's actions.

"OK _tough guy_," Natsuki-chan said rolling her eyes. Natsume-kun stuck his tongue out at his twin, and she soon mirrored her brother's actions. "Alright, alright! Now quick! Everyone, to the dining room before Obaasan gets there first and eats it all," Miyazawa-san said as she hobbled to the stairs, the three toddlers looked dazed and confused for a minute before they all suddenly squealed and ran after their surprisingly spry grandmother.

_Maybe this case wont be so bad._

**So? Good, yes?**

**Obaasan- Grandmother**

**Okasan- Mother**

**As I described the kids I was imagining adorable little cutie pies! XD Well I hope you guys like it and I will try to update as soon as possible! Keep those reviews coming! :D Adieu!**


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries

**Yo! I am sorry for not updating for a couple months! My computer crashed and I was stuck with some piece of dinosaur! But now I have a new laptop! XD I'm so happy! anyways I hope you all are ready for some more Whispered Pains!**

ENJOY!

**Mai's POV**

Dinner was delicious, Miyazawa-san was an amazing cook, and took satisfaction out of watching everyone's faces turn to awe as they chewed their food **(minus Lin and Naru)**.

As the night stretched on and dinner soon turned to dessert, throughout the meal I sat next to Yamamoto-san, the quite shy daughter of Miyazawa-san, we pleasantly talked about many different things. We were rudely interrupted by Naru, the almighty king of rude narcissists.

"Thank you Miyazawa-san for the meal and your hospitality but now we must get back to work. Team, lets go, I don't pay you all to be lazy and sit around," and with that he made his way out the dining room and to base with Lin hot on his heels.

"Wow, he's a bit harsh isn't he," Yamamoto-san asked as he stood up and grabbed his, his wife's, and his mother-in-law's plates. The SPR team stood and thanked Miyazawa-san and left the room. I stayed and picked up my friends' and my plates, "yeah, but that's just Naru."

"Naru? His name is Naru? I thought it was Shibuya Kazuya," Yamamoto-san (the wife) asked while taking the plates from my arms. I flushed and giggled, "no, that's just my little nickname for him since hes such a narcissist."

Yamamoto-san (the husband) placed a gentle hand on my shoulder as he walked pass me. "Ah, I see. Hes definitely good looking enough to be a narcissist," Yamamoto-san (the wife) giggled as she came to stand in front of me.

_Hmm, Naru might want me to get some more information about the hauntings. _"Uh, Yamamoto-san," I look up at Yamamoto-san's gentle smile.

"Please, call me Haruka-chan. I can never tell if people are speaking to me or my husband when they say Yamamoto-san," she smiled as we made our way to the living room.

I smiled, "ah, Haruka-chan, you may call me Mai then." My smile faded when I remembered what I had to ask her while trying not to remember that this house was once mine and my parents'. "Haruka-chan, can you please tell me about the hauntings here, in your home?"

Haruka-chan's face grew grim, but I didn't miss her uneasy eyes quickly darted around the room, as if she were afraid we might be heard by someone...or something.

Haruka-chan leaned toward me as if she were telling me a secret, and whispers, "uh, well, there is a spirit in this room that is rather...hostile. It throws things at us, yells in the middle of the night and curses when my children are home."

"What does it say," I inquire, now interested in this spirit's actions. Haruka-chan looks uncomfortable and shifts in her place in front of me.

"It says things like, "where is she?" or "I will kill you!" or things that I just can't repeat. Forgive me Mai-chan," she said as Haruka-chan bowed her head. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Its OK," I say as my voice, along with my eyes, soften. Suddenly, our conversation was cut short when the floor felt like it was shaking. _I-is the floor shaking?_

The shaking strengthened, making the pictures on the wall rattle and fall to the floor, vases full of flowers, antiques, and books crashed to the floor as well. Shattered glass covered the floor as the lights flickered off, Haruka-chan gripped my arm as we fell to the floor.

"M-Mai-chan," Haruka-chan whispers, terror laced in her wavering voice. I stare into the darkness, looking for anything, anything that spelled danger. _Please tell me Naru or Bou-san felt the shaking and are coming to us. M-Maybe that was it. Maybe the ghost just wanted to scare us! No, its never that simple._

"Haruka-_chan_. Were you telling the mutt about us," a familiar scratchy man's voice drifted through the cold stale air around us, sending intense shivers through us. My throat dried as I heard the same woman's voice from before behind us.

"Now, now, Haruka-_chan_. That is not acceptable. _Mai-chan_here can't help you. She is a stupid little girl who deserves nothing but to die, and she will now, finally, die." A cut off strangled scream erupted from my lips as my hair was pulled in the direction away from Haruka-chan.

I tried to grab the hand that was pulling my hair but I just grabbed air. _Why me? Why is it always me? _Tears prickled at the back of my eyes. The hand dropped my hair as another pushed my chest down to the ground.

"Whats wrong _Mai-chaaaan? _You don't know us? Or should I say remember," the female ghost says as a pair of blue eyes start to form above me. I felt added pressure onto my entire torso as if someone sat on me.

A figure started to form around the pair of blue eyes above me. As the figure became more tangible , the long wavy blond hair dangled in my face, the smell of fire almost made my eyes water.

Soon the figure looked like a full fledged human being. My eyes widen at the realization of who the woman was.  
>"Nakamura Chiyo." The whispered words slipped through my stunned lips. Even though the words were whispered, they were as clear as day in the cold, silent room.<p>

Chiyo smiled a huge toothy grin, that creepily resembled the Grinch. Chiyo slowly lowered herself to me, her face inches from mine, "good girl, Mai. I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later. You're surprised, aren't you. I can taste it."

Chiyo leaned down and liked my cheek, her slimy cold tongue pressed against the cut I already had on my cheek from our last encounter. The smell of fire now was everywhere.

I involuntarily whimpered as she drew back her tongue and smiled again, only this time her teeth became more sharp. Suddenly her cheek looked like it was burning, the ember looking fire on her face continued to move until her whole face was burning. Then her body caught fire, her hair burnt off onto my face.

Chiyo's laugh turned to a husky, scratchy one. "See what you did Mai? It was all your fault!"

I tried to get away from the burning corpse looking thing but her weight still crushing me, keeping me imprisoned under her. I looked around the room, looking for something to hit her with. _Something, anything would be good!_

I look back to see the blue eyes staring at me, now closer than before. There was a glint of amusement and insanity in them, as the burnt corpse's lips crumble onto me as she smiles. "Here Mai, join the fun! see what that bitch, you call mother, went through," Chiyo screamed as an ember dropped from her chin and landed onto my chest.

The burning ember embedded itself into my chest as the fire spread. The burning sensation felt so real that I cried as it really did feel like I was being burned alive.

I screamed as the fire caught to my face, it felt as if the fire as inside me, under my skin and in my organs. My heart and stomach burned. _Everywhere, everywhere! It hurts! It burns! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME! OH GOD! IT HURTS SO MUCH!_

I didn't even hear Bou-san's chanting or Lin-san's piercing whistle all I saw was Chiyo screaming and exploding on top of me, embers flying everywhere.

Naru's face then came into view, my panting and racing heart beat was all I could hear. My mouth felt dry and tasted of soot.

I saw Naru's lips moving, his eyes were hard but there was a touch of softness and worry swirled behind the anger and frustration.

Before I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over my exhausted body and mind, I read one word off of Naru's lips.

"Idiot."

**So how was that? Good for a "I'm sorry I haven't updated for months now" comeback? Haha Well I hoped you guys love it as much as I do! I'll update as soon as possible! Adieu! **


	8. Chapter 8: A peek into Mai's past

**Howdy! Hope you guys loved the last chapter as much as I did! I love the scariness! XD Now here you go for being nice and patient with me, CHAPTER 8! And remember, I do not own Ghost hunt or it's characters. However, I do own Miyazawa-san, Yamamoto Saburo, Yamamoto Haruko, Natsuki, Natsumi, Souta, and Nakamura Chiyo, our little ghostie :3**

**Oh! And I'll give special thanks to all my reviewers and friends at the end, by name too! 3**

ENJOY!

**Mai's POV**

DREAM/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/SHAZAM!  
>(Talking is in<p>

_**Italics**_**but thoughts are in normal type)**

_Easiness. That's what I feel right now. I feel like I have no problems. Flashes of Chiyo's burning face centimeters away from me coursed through my mind. The burning under my skin, in my heart followed Chiyo's face._

"Ahhhh," I scream as I sit up, finally noticing that I was laying down. I patted my self as if I were on fire, my eyes,frantic.

"Mai, it's OK. Your safe," Gene's voice rang out as a hand grabbed mine. I looked up from my body to see Gene with a sad look of pity on his face, crouching in front of me.

"Gene," I say as I tried to hold back the tears quickly trickling on my cheek. I grab his hand and stand up. I hug him, holding as tightly as I could.

"I-I was b-burning, Gene! B-burning ali-ive," I cried into his chest, the feel of his hand rubbing on my back was soothing but couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face. My legs weaken under me and Gene slowly lowers us to the ground.

Gene's voice was barely audible above my sobs, "I know, but that's what she wanted you to think. As much as it seemed real, your body is fine, she just made it seem like you were burning. Don't worry Mai, you're fine, you're fine."

His words seemed to calm me enough to where sobs weren't racking my body but still hiccuping like crazy. I pull back, sitting on my haunches, "Th-thank yo-you Ge-ene. I-it just seemed s-so real, I th-thought I was re-really g-going to die b-by being bu-burnt ali-ive." I look down at my hands as I finish. My hands looked pink, plump, and soft; so different than the dark, crackly, burnt hands I saw earlier.

"I know, Mai. I know. Look tell Noll, uh, Naru to take you off this case," as Gene finished his request I stood up. What? Take me off this case?

"What? No, Gene. I will _**not **__be taken off this case," I said, my hands clenched into tight fists. Gene slowly rose, never taking his worried eyes off me. Once he got to his feet he placed his hands on my shoulders, "Mai, its for the best. You will not walk away from this case unscathed. Not only me but everyone else is worried for you. Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, Brown-san, Yasuhara-san, Lin, even Naru worries about you, Mai. Please Mai, just-"_

"No, Gene." My voice held more strength and power in it then I anticipated. Gene stared at me, surprise was written all over his face. We stared at each other for a long moment, my defiant eyes against his weary ones. Finally he sighed and lowered his head in a defeated way and said, "Fine, but you must promise me Mai, you will be _**very**__careful. Try, to not be reckless, alright? Promise me."_

I smiled and hugged him, "I promise Gene!"

**END OF DREAM/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\SHAZAM!**

I open my eyes to be blinded by light. I groan and throw my hand over my face. "Ah, Naru! Mai's awake...I think," Bou-san's worried voice rang out. I decided if I didn't get up Naru would slap me awake, so I sat up.

I looked over myself, sure enough, Gene was right. I wasn't burned, not one bit. I look up to see I'm sitting on one of the couches in base, and blush when I notice Naru sitting on the edge next to my knees.

"What happened," Naru said, no, declared. _What, no "How are you?" or "Are you alright?" or "My love, how are you?"...OK that last one will never happen. But still! It would be nice to show you care about someone! Sheesh, this man! Wow, déjà vu. Thats how annoyed this guy gets me! So annoyed that I used every curse, saying, and name so I have to repeat myself!_

"Um, well after you guys left, Haruka-chan and I walked into the living room and she was telling me about the spirits that haunt the living room when the room started shaking and the lights shut off. Then Chiyo came and atta-" I was cut off by Ayako.

"Chiyo? Who's Chiyo," Ayako asked, sitting on the arm rest of the couch. I look up at her then down at my hands as they twirl with my green skirt.

"Nakamura Chiyo, a coworker of my dad's at the research facility in Tokyo-" I was cut off again, but this time by John.

"Research facility? What did they research? Was your father a scientist?" John's Innocent Australian accent and big blue eyes made him look so adorable.

"Ah, no, my dad was actually a paranormal researcher as a matter of fact. Though he didn't specify in ghosts, he did research other paranormal things," I say as I remember Dad telling me stories of his findings and the many ghost hunts he had been on.

"So is that how you became such an odd little egg? Or is it why you like ghost stories," Bou-san said as he leaned over the back of the couch and pinched my cheeks.

"Owww, Bou-saaaan! Let me gooo," I plead as he made me make various faces while pinching my cheeks.

"Mai, continue," Naru's voice cuts through everyone's laughter and voices. Bou-san immediately lets go of my face. _Agh, I have red marks on my face don't I? _My suspicions were proven true when Ayako and Bou-san tried to hide their snickering and John tried desperately not to smile.

I sigh as I continue," well, _anyways, _Chiyo was Dad's coworker. She was quite fond of Dad, but Dad held on interest for her. I remember she always kept trying to be buddy buddy with me, like if she were friends with me, Dad would suddenly fall in love with her. She would always try to flirt with Dad but he would just ignore her or Mom would scare her away. She despised my mom, tried killing her once but, she couldn't be tried for attempt at murder because she had a friend that placed her somewhere else at the time of the crime; eventually with some witnesses and evidence, the police identified Chiyo at the scene of the crime. Her punishment for attempt at murder would've put her behind bars for 4 years but at court she pled insanity. She was committed to an insane asylum but about a year later she was discharged, claiming to be "healed." Though she never would be truly "healed"."

Everyone silenced as my story ended. _Probably surprised._

"So Chiyo was a crazy woman who stalked your dad and was out for your mom's blood, huh? Jesus, thats messed up! Oh, sorry John," Bou-san summed up. He turned to John as he apologized for using the name Jesus. John merely brushed it off and smiled warmly at Bou-san.

I thought about it then laughed, "yeah, I guess you're right Bou-san! Hahaha, thats a funny way of putting it." I never thought of it that way. _Thats what I love about Bou-san, he can always put humor into every situation._

Naru cleared his throat then spoke, "so you knew Chiyo informally, is that correct?"

"Yes, she was around so often that she became apart of my life, whether I wanted her to or not." I remember all  
>the days she'd come and try to replace Mom, and Dad coming and kicking her out.<p>

"Um, Mai-chan? Are you feeling better," Haruka-chan's soft voice rang through the silent room. Everyone's eyes laid upon her as she crossed the room with a tea cup in her hand.

"I apologize for what happened to you," she bowed as she gave me the tea cup. I gently push Haruka-chan's shoulder up and thanked her.

The hot tea was soothing and reminded me of the safe feeling I had whenever I was at the SPR office, or more like when I was around Naru.

I look at Naru over the rim of the tea cup, he was staring at my knees, thinking no doubt. He sat on the edge of the couch, one hand held his chin while the other held his weight up on the back of the couch, somewhat trapping me. His soft, black hair messy yet perfect. His blue, stormy eyes were glazed, almost hypnotized looking as he stared at my knees. I move my knees uncomfortably, not liking the attention they held.

_He is so handsome, I just wish I never had met him sometimes. I hate loving him, even after all this time and what he did. I still can't forgive him. Or myself. _I think sadly as his eyes switch to mine so quickly I didn't have time to look away.

His eyes held mine, I couldn't look away even if my life depended on it. Mystery swirled in his eyes, I didn't have a clue as to what he was thinking. I felt as though everything just stopped, like time itself stopped for eternity.

_A trance, thats what it is. Thats how I can never look away._As soon as it appeared, the moment disappeared. Bou-san yawned and looked to Naru, "yo, Naru. Can we go to sleep? Its...10:45! I'm tired." Naru simply looked at me, "continue."

"Uh, well um, Chiyo came and attacked us. There was also a man, he sounded familiar but I didn't hear him well enough to pinpoint the voice. Well Chiyo dragged me away from Haruka-chan and-and caught on f-fire and s-said, "see what you did, Mai? This was all your fault!" and then she said, "here Mai, join the fun! see what that bitch, you call mother, went through," then I-I caught on fire. Or a-at least it se-eemed l-like it. And th-then I blacked ou-out," I finish, my voice wavering. I knew I wasn't really burning and tried not to be a crybaby and cry about it but, it was so real...

"Oh, Mai," Ayako slid down and gently pushed my feet off the couch and pulled me close to her. I always hated being hugged when I didn't want to cry; being hugged always made me cry, whether I wanted to or not. But this time I tried hard not to cry and I held the tears and sobs in, knowing if she held onto me any longer I'd surely breakdown.

"Thats horrible," Masako covered the disgust look on her face with her kimono. John on the other hand, looked down, sorrow in his eyes and frowned,

"How could someone say that? I'm sorry Mai."

"Thats just unforgiving right there," Yasu said shaking his head in disappointment and disgust. Lin also shook his head.

"Jeez, what a wanbat! If I could, I'd knock her lights out! Leave it to me Mai," Bou-san ruffled my hair as he reassured me.

I break from Ayako's motherly grasp and smile. _I truly do love these people who care so much about me. I don't deserve them one bit._

**Naru's POV**

_Again with the jealousy thing._ I thought as I watched Ayako hug Mai.

Get over yourself Noll, Mai is in pain! I mean, I'm all up for you figuring out your feelings finally but dude, come on! Did you hear what that Chiyo-lady-witch said to her? Aren't you mad at her? At least, a little? Were you even listening at all? Do you even care about Mai?

Gene's angry voice sounded in my head.

_Yes, I did hear what that, "Chiyo-lady-witch" said to her, Gene. Yes, I am __**very**__ mad at Chiyo, in fact, I am furious with her for hurting my Mai...*cough* my-my assistant. Yes, of course I was listening. Believe it or not Gene, I listen to every word Mai says, as a matter of fact. She says intelligent things sometimes, and her paranormal abilities can be useful once in a while. And of course I care about Mai...she serves me my tea. And what do you meaning, "figuring out my feelings?" _I think as everyone is throwing their inputs on the subject out there.

_…._No response from Gene, just silence, but I can feel his presence still here.

_..Wow, Oliver. You know, sometimes, I'd like nothing more than to disown you for being as dense as a wall. Jeez, this whole time and __**now**__ you're just grazing the top of the situation and your feelings? Oh my God, Noll! _Gene's incredulous sounding voice reverberated through my mind.

_Great I'm going to have a headache now. Thank you ever so much Gene._I sarcastically say as I massage my temples.

_I hope you enjoy your migraine I just gave you brother. You don't figure out your feelings soon, and it'll be a tumor in your ass. Got it? _Gene said, threatening wasn't his best suit but, he fit the bill when it came down to it.

_Yeah, yeah. Bye, Gene. _I say, glad hes finally going.

_See ya around Ollie. Oh and would it kill ya to be a little nicer to her? Later! _I sighed, Gene talks so much like a regular teenager.

I think about his last sentence._...Perhaps._

I snap shut my black leather notebook and stand. At the sound of my notebook closing, everyone gave me their attention. I look at Mai and smirk.

"Alright, that is it for tonight then. Everyone, I suggest you stay in pairs. **Do not**go off by yourself. Whether it is to go to the restroom or to get a glass of water," I finish staring dead at Mai.

"Why are you staring at me?" Mai blanches. I sigh and walk over to the monitors and set my notebook down.

"Because Mai, you tend to be stupid and go off by your own. And you've went by yourself to get a glass of water in the past, and had gotten attacked. I'd advise, you stay with someone. Especially you, the ghosts know you personally. The last thing we need is for you to go missing or turn up dead."

My heart wrenched at that last sentence. No way in hell would I let some punk ass ghost take Mai away from me...what? Why though? Well for one, there goes an assistant, a well needed one at that. She cut Lin's and my paper work in half, and I'd have to either get a new one (which would probably be an annoying one) or not get a new one and have more work. Second, there will be a missing persons report filed out and I'd have to do more paperwork and be asked stupid questions and the media would get involved and there goes my cover. And lastly...well lastly, she is, uh, she is...well...important. I don't know, but there is something about her that just draws me into her. She has a radiant smile that just makes people want her all to themselves. Or is that just me?

Mai pouted, her lower lip is just barely farther out then her upper lip. Her cheeks are slightly puffed, her eyebrows are narrowed and turned down just a fraction and her eyes, her big brown eyes, the very same eyes that captivated me, displayed her stubbornness.

I admit I was, to say the least, in awe. How something, someone so average could look so, beautiful while pouting amazes me to no end. Yes, I admit Mai is attractive. Not just physically, which she is **very**attractive physically , but also her character, personality. I also admit that, yes, I, Kazuya Shibuya, Oliver Davis, Noll, Naru, am attracted to Mai Taniyama.

_FINALLY! YES! GIVE THE YOUNG LAD A HAND! SWEET HOLY JEBUS! WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A WINNER HERE FOLKS! THE PRIZE? A LOVELY GAL NAMED MAI TANIYAMA! GIVE IT UP FOR NARU FOLKS! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD! *makes crowd cheering affects*_

Haha very funny Gene. You always did have Martin's sense of humor.

I say while rolling my eyes.

_Dad, Noll, its Dad. And yes, I was always the funny one while you were always the stingy, grumpy humpty dumpty._Gene chimed.

Bou-san cheers as he, John and Yasuhara walk out of the room to the men's bedroom. Yamamoto-san bowed in front of me, rose and said, "If you need anything, anything at all; more blankets, pillows, anything. Me and my husband's room is downstairs. Again, thank you Shibuya-san."

I nod and look at Mai, Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san walk out as Lin walks out behind them, where hes going I don't know nor care.

I bring my attention back to Mai, who is just sitting there, her eyes downcast. She is fidgeting with her skirt. All in all, she looked adorable. _I'm glad I finally admitted I am attracted to Mai. Now I can say I think she is cute, well at least think it. To say it, well that will all be in good time. _**(A/N: Oh ho ho, sly dog Naru's got something planned up his sleeve! ;) lol)**

"Mai," I say as I come to stand in front of her. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes. And I can't help but to stare deeper into her light chocolate orbs.

"Huh? What is it Naru," her voice, innocent and pure curiosity mixed. I then wonder what I'm going to say, I hadn't planned on saying anything. **(A/N: O.O what was he planning on doing then? O.O) **

"Did you have a dream when you fainted?" _Really? Thats all you got Noll? Come on._

Yeah well, I'm not the best at exactly seducing a girl Gene. Especially Mai.

I argue back. This stuff is easier said then done.

**Mai's POV**

"Did you have a dream when you fainted?"

I felt a little disappointed when he said that. _Why? What did you think he was going to say? More of, did you __**hope **__he was going to say?_

"Uh, well, nothing really," _should I tell him about Gene? I should, he has the right to know, after all, he is his twin... Well, here it goes, the chips are all on the table now..._

",Naru,...I saw Gene."

**Good yes? I must say, now that I think about it...I am A LOT like Gene. Its actually scary! XD Well anyways, I'd love to thank all my reviewers! But first I'll like to thank my awesome friend BloodyXan-Xan! Thank you for your kind support my friend!**

**Now here we go, all my reviewers by name!:**

**THANK YOU:**

**~Miko-Monk!**  
><strong>~mydarlingjuliet!<strong>  
><strong>~Angelling!<strong>  
><strong>~thearistocrat!<strong>  
><strong>~mindless-love!<strong>  
><strong>~dayis!<strong>  
><strong>~Krissy2lip!<strong>  
><strong>~dreamingwandererofthelight-!<strong>  
><strong>~vivian101!<strong>  
><strong>~akjupiter!<strong>  
><strong>~xSapphirexRosesxFanx!<strong>  
><strong>~fireprincess!<strong>  
><strong>~Kiki!<strong>  
><strong>~Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain!<strong>  
><strong>~anime white angel!<strong>  
><strong>~Blueheart121!<strong>  
><strong>~Whit!<strong>  
><strong>THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! LOVE YOU GUYS! I hall update soon! Adieu!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Late night Reunions

**Bonjour! I got A LOT of "I love this story!" type comments so here you go! Chapter 9! BOOYAH! Thank you all who read my story and commented! :) I really appreciate it! I hope you guys love this chapter as much as the others!**

**ENJOY!**

**Naru's POV**

"Naru,...I saw Gene."

Mai's voice echoed through out the small, empty room. She stood up slowly as if approaching a dangerous animal, cautious. _What? What does she mean she saw Gene?_

"What? What do you mean you saw Gene? You saw him in your dream," I ask. I didn't know what else to reply. Or what to feel. _Should I feel angry she and Gene didn't tell me, sad that this was a mood killer, happy Gene is still helping her when I can't. Wait, should I be mad that I can't help her in her dreams? Well, I can't exactly save she gets hurt in her dreams. But I can trust Gene to help her, after all, he won't try anything..._

_Is that why I can still communicate with him still? Did she see him in any other dreams? How come he didn't say anything? _Anger started to take over me.

"W-well, I don't know. I closed my eyes and there he was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Mai practically whispered. She hung her head down like a child who was in trouble with her parents.

"Before?" _So she had seen him before..._

**Mai's POV**

"Before?" Naru's voice was calm, the scary calm where you don't know if he will blow up or just brush it off.

I kept my head down, hoping he will have mercy on me. I didn't see his face, but I could tell he was sorting out the new information.

"Y-yeah, I had a dream on the way here. I-it wasn't really relevant b-but I saw him. Gene told me that the ghosts here would do anything to make me believe what they want me to believe. I-I'm sorry Naru," I close my eyes. _Thing is, I'm scared. Not of him hitting me. No, never! Naru would never hit me! Even when he was super angry at me, he would never even touch me! But I am scared of him yelling at me. I hate being yelled at. Or worst...being disappointed in me, I hate it when people are disappointed in me._

"And in your recent dream, did he talk to you again," I open my eyes. No yelling, but theres still that scary calm in his voice.

"Yes. He said,..." I pause, staring at his chest, refusing to look him in the eye. I thought back to the dream. _"Look tell Noll, uh, Naru to take you off the case." No, I can't tell him that! B-but I have to._

"he, uh, said...t-to take me off the case," I whisper the last part really quietly, hoping Naru didn't hear and will just brush it off.

"Mai, if you keep mumbling no one will ever understand you. Speak up dunce," he says while he grabs my chin and pulls it upwards, forcing me to meet his eyes.

His eyes held no emotion. I blush and mentally freak out. _This is NOT good! Theres no smirk! Wheres the smirk? Oh, this is not good one bit! Why is he holding my chin? Oh God, I'm blushing! Dammit Naru!_

"H-he said to take me off the case," I say in defeat. My eyes shifted to the side. I could feel Naru's eyes staring intently on my face. _Oh, hes going to take me off the case now._

I could tell Naru was thinking about it. Suddenly Naru released my chin and turned around and walked away. I stood there in front of the couch, not knowing what to do.

"Well, if its in Gene's good judgement, then Mai, you are off this case. I will have Lin drive you back to your home in the morning," Naru threw over his shoulder as he picked up a manila folder. My stomach sank in an instant.

"What? No, Naru! I am **not** being taken off this case," I say defiantly. _First with Gene, now Naru. I will fight anyone and everyone to stay on this case!_

"Yes, Mai, you are being taken off this case. It is for the best. There is no room for discussion-" I cut Naru off, my voice louder this time.

"No, Naru! I used to live here! My parents are h-" I stop as Naru appeared in front of me, and pushed me onto the couch. He had two hands on either side of my head and each knee on either side of my thighs. His face was inches from mine. His eyes boring into mine.

"Mai, you are the main target of all these spirits. Since your parents are here too then that is another very good reason to send you home," Naru says as he comes closer. We were so close that our noses just barely touched.

I could tell my eyes were huge and I had a huge blush spread across my face but now wasn't the time to swoon over the man who was trying to send me home.

"Please Naru. I **will** stay and help investigate. Please don't send me home," I say as his eyes held a bit of mischief. _What the-?_

**Naru's POV**

Her eyes were big and pleading. Her blush was so red I thought she might pass out. I decided to mess with her.

"Fine then. But you'll have to be useful," I whisper in her ear. I can feel the heat radiating off her blush_. I do enjoy making her blush. Its such a lovely shade right now._

"N-N-N-Naru? WH-WH-WH-WHA-?" She practically screams. I gently place my lips on her cheek, her blush literally burning my lips. I place my hand on her collar bone, my thumb and fingers resting around her throat. I smirk as she freezes. I move my lips to her other cheek then down towards he lips. I stop right when I reach the edge of her lips. My hand explores her throat, I can feel her pulse beating so fast.

"N-Naru, wh-what are you d-doing? G-get off me, Naru," she asks, her voice vibrating under my palm. _Her voice is actually quite charming, especially low like that. She is quite exquisite._

"So defiant, and strong willed. Now thats something we might have to work on, talking to your boss like that. I might have to put you in your place," I say staling at the edge of her lips.

I stare into her large cinnamon eyes. Confusion, embarrassment, and anticipation swirled like a hurricane in her eyes. I just couldn't peal my eyes away from her light captivating ones. I breathe in her alluring scent of vanilla and cinnamon and pull away.

"Since you have to stay with someone Mai, I'll walk you to your room," I stand up and walk back to the monitors. and start to read some files.

She recovers quicker than I anticipated and replied, "W-what about you N-Naru? You need to sleep too."

I turn towards her and raise and eyebrow. I smirk as I say, "I'm not weak like you Mai. I can stay awake, with no sleep for days straight."

Mai visibly blanches at my words, "Naru, first off, thats really unhealthy and I can so stay awake too Naru! I'll stay up with you right now! I don't need sleep!"

I stare as she closes her eyes and sticks her nose in the air and crosses her arms and legs. She peeks open one of her eyes to look at me and quickly shut it after she spotted me staring at her childish antics.

I mentally laugh at her quick mood changes. I smirk and say, "fine, but if you are tired all day tomorrow don't blame me." She snorts and gets comfortable on the couch.

"Pa-lease, I won't be tired one bit! I pull all nighters all the time! So don't worry about me," she still has her arms crossed but she is smirking and staring at me like she knows something I don't. _That would be the face I dubbed Mai's "I can play your game better than you can," face. Which of course she never can play my game better than me because one, shes not skilled enough, and two, she doesn't even know she's playing._

"Alright, seeing as if you refuse to sleep, make me some tea, and don't go gallivanting off on your own like you usually do," I smirk as she uncrosses her arms and legs and stands up. I look back down at the folder.

"You'll have to come with me remember," she voice held something I wasn't quite clear of. I look up to see her face completely void of any emotion except curiosity, her eyes spoke the same question. 

_Whats she playing? Mai **never **acts like this when I order for tea. What is she up to?_

_Maybe she just wants to spend more time with you._ Gene's voice bounces through my mind.

_Great you're back. I doubt she would want that. _I brush off the silly idea. Why would **she** want to spend more time with **me**?

_Maybe, oh I don't know, she likes you? Or should I say, loves you? _Gene said with a hint of mischief in his annoying voice.

I mentally snort, _how could she? I'm a "arrogant narcissistic rude pig-headed ill-mannered tea-addicted slave driver." Not to mention I'm her boss._

_Yeah bu- G_ene was cut off by Mai.

"Yeah, um Naru? I'd hate to interrupt your mental thought process, but I'm getting bored. Do you want tea or not? Because I "can't go gallivanting off on my own like I usually do."" She quotes with her fingers.

I smirk. _She has gotten smarter._

I stand and place the folder down, "I suppose you are right for once. You get smarter every year, Mai. I'm impressed."

As I walk past her I top on the bottom of her chin as I say, "close your mouth, Mai. Unless you want to be eating flies for a midnight snack."

I could hear her "humph!" behind me as she follows my steps. We walk in silence but for some reason its not an awkward silence, its more of...a pleasant, warm silence. I let a smile slip on my face in the dark as I shove my hands in my pockets.

Just as I was enjoying the mood, there was the feeling of a third person with us. I then realised we were in front of the children's room.

"Mai," I saw but I could feel her arm snake through mine. She wasn't shaking or whimpering as if she was scared like previous encounters.

"I know. I can feel it too," her voice wasn't shaking. She didn't sound scared. I was surprised to say the least.

I was drawn from my thoughts as I noticed it started to get bright over on my right. I turn my head to see a small, growing white orb. Mai stands next to me staring curiously at the light. The air wasn't cold like many other spirit experiences. No, this was different. This was loving.

"Mai," a woman's voice softly graces my ears. The woman's voice was so caring and gentle. It felt as if the woman's voice was all around us and the scent of fresh baked sugary pastries and roses enveloped us.

"Welcome home, Mai," again, the woman's voice originated from the massive human-figured light.

Mai stood paralyzed at my side. Then suddenly, I felt Mai's grip on my arm start to slip, I look down to see her start to move towards the woman figured light.

As my advanced the light started to take shape, a woman about mid thirties appeared. She had long chestnut wavy hair, the color almost identical to Mai's. The woman was just a bit shorter than me and wore a tan sundress. The woman's eyes were hazel and big, they held love and sorrow. The woman was quite gorgeous, and looked as much like Mai.

I grabbed Mai's arm, she turned toward me at the same time the spirit did. The spirit's eyes genuine and pleading. I still didn't let go of Mai. The woman just smiled a knowing smile and started to move towards us. Something in me told me to let Mai go, that the spirit won't harm her. But I couldn't take any risks, especially with Mai so I held onto Mai's arm.

She stood in front of Mai. And slowly placed a hand on Mai's cheek, tears streamed from the woman's beautiful face, "my daughter. My beautiful daughter. Oh, how gorgeous you have become my darling."

I had just noticed Mai crying, her wavering voice soft, "Mom."

"I love you," Mai's mother whispered as she caressed Mai's face as she started to disappear. She stole a look at me but then quickly back at Mai.

"No, Mom. Mom! Please don't leave me! No, don't go Mom! Don't go," Mai started to scream hysterically as she broke from my grasp and tried to grab for her mother but only received air.

The light no longer brightened the room. It was as dark as a night with no moon. Mai still hysterically called for her mother, "Mom! No! Please don't leave me again! Please Mom, don't do this to me again! No, Mom! Don't leave me alone again! Oh God, Mom! No! No! Don't go!"

Mai shrunk to the ground crying hysterically and digging her nails into the wood flooring. I kneeled down and awkwardly pressed her head to my chest and cradled her body against mine. _I can't stand seeing Mai like this yet I can't comfort her without being awkward. Dammit._

Mai's shaking was so drastic that it moved through her to me and through me. I whispered comforting things in her ear as I pet her head and rocked back and forth.

She soon quieted down and I was admittedly having a hard time figuring out if she was sleeping or not.

"Mai," I whisper. Nothing. I look down to see her puffy red eyes closed peacefully. I turned so I rested my back against the wall.

I thought back to her pleading cries, "...No Mom! Don't leave me alone again!..." _alone. Was she that lonely? Surely she still doesn't think she is alone, right? I mean, she has Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, John, Yasuhara-san, Hara-san, even Lin and all the rest of her school friends. She has me. But, then again no amount of friendship can replace a relationship between a parent and child. Especially two parents and their child._

I felt my heart sink at that thought. My eyes lowered to the ground as I continued to hold Mai in my lap and pet her head against my chest.

I couldn't help but to feel sad that I couldn't fill that void in her heart. That I can never fill the void.

**How wwwaaaas that? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I LOVE this chapter! 3 I hope you do too! I tried to keep naru in character, tell me how I did! I hope to update soon! But for now, Adieu!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Ragdoll's Eyes

**I ****am ****so ****sorry ****for ****not ****updating ****for ****like ****what****...****some ****months ****or ****so****? ****Again ****SORRY****! ****well ****here ****is ****chapter**** 10! ****I****'****m ****a ****bit ****rusty****, ****haven****'****t ****written ****anything ****for ****a ****while****, ****I****'****m ****working ****on ****my ****art****:)**

ENJOY!

**Yasu****'****s****POV****:  
><strong>

I walk out of the guy's room and heard soft snoring. I look over to see...

"Whoa," I whisper as I retreat backwards into the room.

**Bou****-****san****'****s****POV**

"Bou-san! Bou-san," I hear an annoying Yasu voice whispering in my ear. I roll over hoping he will give up whatever he was trying to do.

"Go away Yasu," I grumble into my pillow as I curl up under my blankets. I hear a sigh and felt the blankets get yanked off me and the cold morning air rush onto my warm, toasty skin.

I bolt up sitting and glare at the dark silhouette of the young college prodigy who was currently holding a big jumbled mess that was my blankets.

"What the hell, man? Why the he-" Yasu quickly tackled me and covered my mouth and my nose. I tried to breathe but failed.

"Shhhhhhh! You'll wake them up! I woke up 20 minutes ago and walked out into the hallway to see Mai sleeping in Naru's lap!" Yasu's excited voiced ringed through the room as I was suffocating.

As he continued to talk I tried to take his hand off my face but his excitement made him hold tighter, and I'm not exactly at my strongest when I wake up.

"Oh, just think of all the black mailing and teasing we could do if we get a few pictures..." Yasu said as I ripped his hand of my mouth finally. I took in a huge gasp of air as Yasu stared at me curiously.

"Jeez man, I almost died! One more mintue and we would've had another ghost in this house," I said as he chuckled and apologized.

"So, you said you saw Mai sleeping in Naru's lap huh," I asked as I got out my cell phone, still slightly breathless. Yasu smiled devilishly and nodded. I smiled and stood up.

I walked to the door and peeked out, with Yasu behind me.

Yasu was right, there sat Naru sleeping against the wall, with an unconscious Mai in his lap with her head tucked under his chin. One of Naru's hand rested just above Mai's knee and the other was placed on her bare neck just under her ear.

Quiet clicks sounded through out the hallway as I snapped some pictures of them before I slipped back into the room, smirking with Yasu.

"You know Bou-san, seeing them all cuddly makes me want to cuddle too," Yasu said in a mimicking girl voice as he wrapped his arms around my my waist.

I jumped from him and said, "would you stop that? It's creepy!"

Yasu just laughed and followed me to the base.

**Naru****'****s****POV**

I woke up to something tickling my nose, I brushed the hair away from my nose and put my hand back to Mai's neck. I remembered everything that happened last night.

_Mai__'__s __mother __huh__...?_

"Mmm," Mai moaned as she cuddled closer into my chest. I move so I can look at her face, peaceful.

"Naru," I hear my name escape her lips. I freeze. _Is __she __awake__? __No__, __her __breathing __is __still __slow __and __heavy__. __She __said __my __name __then__,...__in __her __sleep__._

I move some hair out of her face as I smile at the thought of her dreaming about me. I tilt her chin up towards me to get a better look at her some-what angelic-like face. My eyes travel from the eyelids that hid those hypnotizing eyes from me, to her pink lips.

I lean closer until my lips just barely grazed hers. I stayed there, deciding if I should pull away or not. _This __will __probably __be __my __only __chance__._

I move closer until my lips were completely pressed against her's. I relish in the feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction of finally doing what I have been wishing of for some time now.

I suddenly freeze when I feel her lips ever so slightly press against mine. My eyes snap open to see her glazed over ones staring tiredly at me. I pull back horrified at her catching me red-handed.

"Naru? Whats going on?" She looks around and rubs her eyes tiredly as she sits up on my lap.

"What time is it," she asks while I sigh in relief. _Good __she __must __have __been __too __tired __to __notice__. __God__, __that __was __close__!  
><em>

"Its 7:56 am," I say as I look at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. She stands up wobbly and collapses onto my lap again, more specifically on my manhood. I cringe and quickly stand up and help her up too.

"Ok Mai, now that you have showed me what is up your skirt, go make me some tea," I say as I walk towards the base while trying to look like I'm not in pain. **(****A****/****N****: ****Poor****Naru**** -_-)**

She huffs and walks down the stairs...

**Mai****'****s****POV**

I walk down the stairs still a little drowsy. I walk to the kitchen and start making Naru his oh so precious tea. I remember back to when I woke up.

_What __exactly __was __that __on __my __lips__? __it __was __a __lot __heavier __then __a __piece __of __hair__, __and __nothing __was __on __my __face __when __I __woke __up__...w__ell __Naru __**was **__pretty __close__...n__o__! __It__-...__he__-...__no__! __Naru __wouldn__'__t __k__-__kiss __me__! __He__...__wouldn__'__t__...__right__? __Right__?_

As I walked pass the children's room I heard a creek. I froze, not daring to make a noise not even so much as a twitch. Another creek sounded only not in the direction of the children's room...but above me.

_The __attic__? "__Oh __yeah__, __how __you __get __to __the __attic __is __this __little __door __in __the __ceiling __here __but __no __one __can __get __it __open__!" __Hmmm__, __I __wonder__..._

I set the tray of tea down and stretch onto my tippy toes and reached for the edge of the little ceiling door.

"Ah," _I __found __it__! _I rip off the wallpaper to find a metal handle. I grab it and pull with all my might. Nothing. Didn't budge one bit.

I lift my feet off of the ground and dangle there swinging back and forth.

"Stupid door. You will open for me, or I'll get Bou-san," I said as I set my feet down and take a step towards the base when I heard a creek.

I turn around to see the little door cracked open just a bit. I grab the handle and pull down with easy to have the rickety wooden ladder unfold, ready to help me get in the attic.

"Huh," I murmur as I step onto the squeaky ladder. With every step it ladder sounds like its screaming. I stop when I'm just barely able to see into the dark room.

With the orange morning light streaming into the smudged glass in the small window, which happened to be the only window. I continued up the ladder until I am fully in the room.

The room's height was about 6 feet, which for me being 5'2, it wasn't so bad. The wood flooring had dust coating it, the torn wallpaper was tan with green birds. Boxes beyond boxes laid on the walls of the small room.

As I walked further into the room a silhouette of a rocking chair laid near the window. I walk closer to smell a familiar scent of a smoking pipe and lilies. Across from the rocking chair stood a smaller one with a stitched together doll and a lily.

"Hana," I whisper as I gently pick up the doll's limp body. I look into the doll's black button eyes, I seem to loose track of time.

"Mai," a hoarse man's voice whispered through the air. I look around and see that I'm alone. My attention was brought to the rocking chair as it started to rock.

I look back to Hana and gracefully stroke strands of hair that was made out of yarn from her 2 dimensional face.

"Mai, darlin'," I look around again only to recognize the voice.

"Kiyo-oji," The words slip through my lips as easy and smooth as if I said them everyday. I close my eyes. _Kiyo__-__oji__. __Kiyo__-__oji__... __Kiyo__-__oji__?_

**FLASHBACK****!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****BAM****!**

**Mai****'****s****mom****'****s****POV**

_"...__Yeah__, __I __can __hear __you__, __why __wouldn__'__t __I__?... __Yes__, __I __love __my __doll__! __Hmm__, __but __what __should __I __name __her__?...__No__! __Thats __a __boy __name __Kiyo__-__oji__! __Hmmm__...__nooo __thats __oooold __Kiyo__-__oji__! __You__'__re __old __toooo__! __Hehehe__...__hmmm__...__Hana__! __Perfect__! __Pretty __Hana__-__chan__!" __High__-__pitched __giggles __were __heard __through __out __the __attic__. __I __slowly __creep __up __the __stairs__, __every __step __on __the __old __wooden __steps __creaks__._

_I __could __hear __Mai__'__s __voice__, __and __Mai__'__s __voice __only__. __She __was __responding __to __someone __else__...__someone __who __isn__'__t __there__...__imaginary __friend __perhaps__? __No__, __Mai __is __too__...__realistic __for __that__._

_I __push __open __the __already __open __door__. __I __peek __around __the __boxes __to __see __Mai __sitting __in __a __small __rocking __chair __playing __with __a __doll__. __Across __from __her __was __a __similar__, __bigger __rocking __chair__. __The __empty __chair __was __rocking __as __if __someone __was __sitting __in __it__._

_A __gray __haze __filled __the __area __around __Mai__, __as __if __someone __were __smoking __a __pipe__._

_I __quickly __rush __over __to __Mai __and __kneel __down __in __front __of __her__._

"_Mai__, __sweety__. __Who __were __you __talking __to__," __I __ask __some __what __fearing __the __answer__. __Mai __tilted __her __head __and __asked__, "__Kiyo__-__oji__, __silly __Mama__"_

_My __stomach __felt __like __lead__, "__who__'__s __Kiyo__-__oji__, __hunny__, __hmm__?" __Mai__'__s __eyes __left __my __face __and __instead __looked __behind __me __at __the __rocking __chair __opposite __of __her__._

"_Him__," __I __could __feel __my __eyes __widen __as __I __slowly __turn __around __to __see __the __rocking __chair __suddenly __stop __dead __in __it__'__s __tracks__._

"_Hmm__, __and __did __Kiyo__-__oji __give __you __that __doll __too__?" __I __ask __pointing __to __the __dirty __ragdoll __in __her __arms__._

"Yeah_, __her __name __is __Hana__," __Mai __says __as __she __affectionately __pets __the __doll__'__s __yarn __hair__. __I __look __at __it__'__s __black __abyssal __eyes__, __something __about __the __creepy __doll __that __seemed __almost__...__alive__._

"_Isn__'__t __she __pretty __Mommy__," __Mai__'__s __sweet__, __innocent __voice __cuts __through __my __thoughts __and __I __smile __up __at __her __as I __say__, "M__mmhmmm__, __yes__, __very __pretty__. __Now __lets __go __downstairs __for __lunch__. __I __don__'__t __want __you __up __here __alone __ever __again __ok__?"_

_She __nods__, __making __all __the __cute __little __curls __on __her __head __bob __crazily__. __I __say __good__, __and __kiss __her __on __the __forehead__._

"_Hello__? __I__'__m __home__! __Where __are __my __two __most __beautiful __girls __in __the __world__?" __We __hear __Makoto __walk __in __the __front __door__.__**(**__**A**__**/**__**N**__**: **__**Mai**__**'**__**s **__**dad**__**'**__**s **__**name **__**is **__**Makoto**__**, **__**Mai**__**'**__**s **__**mom**__**'**__**s **__**name **__**is **__**Reika**__**)**_

___"__Daddy__'__s __home__! __Lets __go __greet __him __with __a __big __ol__' __hug __and __kiss __huh__?" __I __say __as __Mai __runs __ahead __of __me __down __the __attic __stairs__._

"_And __it__'__s __me__," __I __hear __a __woman__'__s __voice __from __down stairs__. _Ugh, Chiyo-chan. I really do wish she'd just leave us alone.

_I __think __as __I __walk __down __the __stairs__. __I __pause __at __the __door __and __look __back __to __the __rocking __chair__. __The __chair __had __begun __to __rock __again__..._

**END**** '****O****' ****FLASHBACK****!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****BAM****!**

_Ah__, __I __remember __now__! __Kiyo__-__oji__!_

"Kiyo-oji..." I sniffle as I clutch the doll tight to my chest.

"Mai? Mai, you up there?" I hear Ayako's voice from the door. I turn and yell, "Yeah I'm up here!"

I hear a creak as the rocking chair stopped rocking. I look back to see a cloud of smoke as the only evidence of Kiyo-oji.

**So****? ****How ****was ****that****? ****I****'****m ****so ****happy ****that ****I ****finally ****finished ****this ****chapter****! :****D ****well ****review ****lots****! ****Hope ****you ****guys ****hang ****with ****me ****until ****the ****end****! ****Adieu****! **


	11. Chapter 11: Seance time!

**Yo! It is moi! Nekothorn! Here is chapterrrrrr...*awesome drum roll*...11! Well here it is! I hope you guys love it as much as you loved the rest 'o' the story! :)**

ENJOY!

**Mai's POV:**

I walk down the little attic ladder with my childhood rag doll nestled tightly in my arms. Ayako stood next to the ladder, one hand resting on her hip and the other held her up against the ladder. _she does not look happy._

"Why were you up there? Naru asked for tea 25 minutes ago!" Ayako scolded. I shrunk down a little, snuggling the rag doll close to me, smelling the yarn hair. The smell of lilies, smoke, and age drifted off of the doll. Bou-san came up and picked up the tea as he said, "yeah, we were afraid you fell into a man hole or got dragged into an unknown hole again."

"Hey! I don't always fall into holes or get dragged into things," I say defiantly as Ayako laughs, pats my head and wraps an arm around me as she tells me to easy up.

"Says the dragon who was yelling at her like a cranky old lady for being a kid and wondering around in the attic," Bou-san says as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me from Ayako's grasp.  
><strong><br>**"What. Was. That. Old. Man?" Ayako dangerously hissed out as she pulled me back to her. In a matter of minutes Bou-san had put down the tea and him and Ayako were playing tug-of-war with me.

"W-wait guys! Lets talk about this! Would y-you guys just shut up! Oh! Hana-chan!" I yell as my rag doll slipped from my hands.

"Hana-chan?" They both said in unison. I broke from their both loosened grips and ran to pick the tattered doll up.

"Yeah, shes my old rag doll," I said as I fixed her old, dusty hair. Her red and blue plaid dress had holes in it and was some what burnt. Her left arm was barely attached to her soft body. Her pale white face was covered in dust.

"She looks like she's been to Hell and back! Jeez what did you do to her?" Bou-san said, Ayako punched his arm, earning a "Ouch!" out of him.

"Where did you get her from?" Ayako asked in a much gentler voice than Bou-san. I chuckled a bit and said, " From Kiyo-oji. At the time, I didn't think anything of it. I just thought that he lives in the attic, you know, little kids don't really think in depth about some things. Or anything for a matter of fact."

"I found out that, he didn't live in the attic. I never knew his name, I only knew him by Kiyo-oji. He was a sweet old man, never hurt me, always looked out for me, and very loving. He would always warned me if anything was going to happen," I said as I remembered all the time I spent in the attic with Kiyo-oji.

"And then one day...I found out that he hasn't been alive since over 15 years ago," I heard gasps erupt from my two friends.

"So, he was a ghost? Jeez, even back then you attracted ghosts!" Bou-san joked. Ayako, Bou-san and I just laughed as I picked up the forgotten tea and headed to base.  
><strong><br>Naru's POV:**

I turned as I heard laughter outside of the base door. Mai, Bou-san, and Matsuzaki-san came bounding into the recently until now quiet room.

"Must you idiots be so loud and obnoxious," I ask as I turn back to my papers. I could practically hear Mai's 'hymph' as she stomps over to me and slams down the tray of tea next to me.

"Well, I'm sorry we actually have a sense of humor!"

I silently reach out and press my hand to the tea pot. Cold. I retract my hand disappointingly and say, "The tea's cold. Go make me a new one. If thats not too hard for your small brain."

Mai visibly blanched at my statement and got into her, what I like to call, 'fighting stance.'

"LOOK HERE, YOU NARCISSISTIC, PIG-HEADED, TEA-ADDICTED, PIGEON-FOOTED, PUDDING-EYED, SOCK-NOSED, GECKO-LICKING, FLAMINGO!"

"Pigeon-footed, very sophisticated vocabulary Mai."

I smirk as Mai opened her mouth ready to yell at me but, was cut off by Hara-san and Lin roughly opening the door. Lin had Hara-san's arm draped over his shoulder in a dramatic fashion. _Aw, it was just getting good. I love our fights. Why did **she **have to come and ruin it?_

"Naru!" Hara-san pushed off of Lin and landed in my lap, nuzzling her face into my chest. The sicking scent of a very distinct, unique perfume I have grown to hate wafted into my nostrils. I turn my head, trying to get out of the wretched stench.

"What is it, Hara-san?" I ask uninterested. _Probably another one of her fake little 'shows' to make me care about her. When will she ever accept I do not hold any interest for her?_

"Oh! Naru! It was horrible! I was in the living room downstairs when all of a sudden I was attacked!" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. But as usual, it did not effect me, what so ever.

"I was roughly thrown against the wall by one of the evil spirits here! It was a male! He hissed at me the words, 'you are one of that brat's friends! Then you shall die with her!' Oh! Naru I was so scared! But not anymore, I feel so safe with you," she said as she hugged me again.

I kept my left arm firmly planted on the table and my right hand still holding the file just chilling in the air, refusing to hold her._If I hold her then that will encourage her and thats the last thing I need. And plus, I don't want Mai to get the wrong idea._

I grab her shoulders and detach her from my body and push her a good arms length away. I look over her head deciding on the next course of action.

**Mai's POV:**

The scene in front of me caused my heart to hurt. _No! It doesn't hurt! No! Not again. You can't love him again. Do you remember what happened last time? You got hurt Mai! And you got hurt badly! That can't happened again...it just can't...I don't think I'll be able to take it..._

I lower my eyes to the ground as flashes of that day run through my mind like a movie. It was all so clear, as if it happened just yesterday...

I suddenly lift my eyes for no reason. I see Naru staring at me. I blush but I don't look away, I can't look away. _How I've missed those eyes so much..._

"Tonight, we are going to host a seance. Matsuzaki-san, make sure Miyazawa-san and her family are not here. Invite them out to dinner. Lin," Naru looked over at Lin and nodded. Lin mirrored Naru's motion and left the room leaving everyone but Naru how Lin and Naru do that.

_How do they do that? And they actually understand each other! Are they telepathic? Or do they plan it before hand so they can look all cool? I wish Icould do that with someone! Like Bou-san or Michiru or even Yasu! Oh that would be aweso-_

"Mai? Hello? Yo, anyone home?" Bou-san knocked on my head as Yasu wavered his hand in front of my face.

"Huh, maybe she is in shock of our beauty, Bou-san. Maybe, if I..." Yasu suddenly got really close and puckered his lips like he was going to kiss me.

"Huh? WHOA YASU! WH-WHAT AR-ARE YOU D-DOING?" I scream as I fall back onto the wall. I could feel the blush heat up on my flustered face. Everyone in the room laughed as they started walking out. Yasu reached out a hand to help me up, laughing all the while saying, "sorry, Mai-chan! But I knew that would get your attention."

"Stupid Yasu!"

****9:47 p.m.****

We were in the kitchen, the window curtains closed, the lights off, and a single lit candle stood in the middle of the small kitchen table. Masako, Bou-san, Yasu, and I sat at the table. Ayako was seeing Miyazawa-san and her family off while Lin, John and Naru stood next to the wall.

Ayako walked in and sat at the table. Masako gave her a dirty look as she covered her face with her kimono as she snottily said, "finally. We've been waiting for over half an hour Matsuzaki-san." I could tell Ayako was gonna unleash a big can of whoop-ass on Masako. Ayako started to get up slowly as she started talking.

"Listen here you spoiled,pompus, punk-ass Bi-" Ayako was stopped by Bou-san and I as we grab her shoulders and sit her down while saying anything to calm the dragon.

"Masako, that wasn't nice" I say as I turn to Masako as Bou-san continued to calm the beast who, I remind you, is glaring burning daggers into Masako's face.

"Yes, I know. I didn't mean to make it nice, Mai." Masako said behind her sleeve as her eyes flashed to the now enraged Ayako. Ayako was about to yell something when Naru cut to the chase, making everyone other than Masako and Ayako to sigh in relief and silently thank Naru.

"Enough being childish Hara-san. Lets continue on with the seance," Naru's glare to Masako intensified with the candlelight reflecting onto them. Masako looked surprised and hurt but quickly covered it up with a curt nod. We all joined hands as Masako began to speak.

"If there is a spirit here with us, please come forth. We will not harm you, we are here to help you move on. Please, I ask you to speak to us," Masako's soft voice carried throughout the room. It was dead silent as everyone anticipated on what would happen. After a couple of stressful moment Masako spoke again, this time more gentle.

"Please, if there is anyone here in this house, please come forth to us. Tell us your name. We will not harm you. We only want to help." This time something did happen.

Several gasps were heard throughout the room as the candle light almost went out, as if someone tried to blow it out, someone we couldn't see.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Masako's blurry figure slump over in her seat. I turn to see her head down, her body looked lifeless and her midnight black hair covered her pale face.

"Masako?" I reach my hand out to touch her shoulder but was stopped by a pale, slender hand gently holding a firm grasp onto my wrist. I look to see Naru standing next to my chair, staring at Masako. "Naru?"

"Don't touch her, Mai." His quiet yet demanding voice glided through the darkness. I nod and turn back to Masako. Noticing Naru still hasn't let go of my wrist, instead when he put his hand next to his side, my hand slid into his. Ending up with him holding my hand. And him not letting go of my hand...

_Oh my God! We're holding hands! Oh my God! His hands are surprisingly smooth, especially for a mans...and for the work-a-holic Naru! Wait, wait, wait. Masako is having some weird psychic episode and I'm sitting here selfishly obsessing about Naru's extremely soft hands! Idiot!_

Masako's body slowly rose. She straightened her back into a very strict sitting position. Her grey eyes were dull as if her soul was dormant. She slowly closed her eyes and when she opened them back up her grey eyes slowly morphed into a caramel brown. I blinked, _whoa. Eyes aren't supposed to do that are they? _**(A/N: I don't know about you but I'd be freakin' right about now lol)**

Masako turned toward me, her newly brown eyes focused on me, analyzing my every feature intensely. I clutched Naru's hand tightly as I never broke my little staring contest with Masako's foreign eyes. I was surprised when Naru squeezed back, I broke away from the familiar gaze and looked up at Naru to see his face away from me, his hair shielding his charming face.

I look back to see the caramel eyes closer then before, they were about an inch and a half from mine. I guess Masako, or whoever it was leaped out of their seat and was now leaning on my chair, holding themselves up with their hands on either side of my thighs on the chair. I let out a yelp of fright and move back only to notice my head was pressed against the chair already.

I look deeper into Masako's new eyes and notice something. _They're really familiar...well it is Masako, so they **should be** familiar but...these are a different familiar. Masako's eyes are cold even when shes mad and they just hold a Masako essence. But these eyes, these are warm and have a essence of a motherly feel..._my thoughts start to fade when I realize why the pair of eyes that are currently staring at me, are so familiar and loving.

"Mom?" The room was so silent I could literally hear my own heart beat and maybe even Naru's calm one too.

Masako backed up as a smile started to form on her face. "Mai! You remember me!" Masako tackled me, making me fall out of my chair, while kissing my cheek and hugging me to death. Her hug was tighter than Bou-san's! **(A/N: Whoa... :O)**

"Mai! Mai! Mai! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH HUNNY! OH MAI! YOU'RE SO CUTE I COULD KILL SOMEONE! WELL NOT REALLY BUT I COULD! BUT I WON'T OF COURSE HEHEHE."

**Naru's POV:****  
><strong>

At the sight of Hara-san tackling Mai, the once silent room collapsed into a heap of laughter. Bou-san I think, got the most kicks out of this little scene.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! WHOA! WHO WOULD'VE EVER THOUGHT THAT WE'D SEE THIS! MASAKO ACTUALLY SHOWING SOME AFFECTION TO MAI! BAHAHAHAHAHA, maybe if we record it we could sell it to some website, get some easy cash! I bet ya a lot of guys would like to see a girl kissing another-OW!" the monk clutched his new bump on his head.

"You filthy, dirty, perverted old man! Gross! Sick! Disgusting! How could you think of that at a time like this?" Matsuzaki-san scolded as she hit him again with her fist.

_Hes lucky Matsuzaki-san got to him before me. _I thought darkly. As I watched the scene in front of me.

_Aww, is that because you **love** Mai? _Gene's voice sounded. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_Yes, Gene, it is because I love Mai. Try not to be too childish now. _I knew he will never let this down. He just loves hearing me say that.

_What? I couldn't catch that. What did you say? _Agh, now hes just being stupid.

_I said, "yes, Gene, it **is** because I **love **her" now stop being stupid._

_Aww, I just love hearing you say that! So, when are ya gonna tell her? Let her in on our little secret?_

_I know you do Gene. And, I will tell her when I tell her. Now leave._

I sigh as I look back down at the embarrassed face of the girl I now, knowingly hold feelings for. Hara-san was still hugging her tightly as I bent over and scooped Mai up from under the currently possessed medium. Only problem was...she didn't let go.

Mai's mother was still hugging Mai to death. "Taniyama-san, please let go of Mai." They both look up surprised and she lets go and they both blush.

"My apologizes young man. I just miss my beautiful daughter," she says as she brushes through Mai's hair lovingly and smiles.

"It is quite alright madame. I understand. Although, I must hurry you to tell us all that you must say because our time is limited however," I say still holding Mai in my arm, loving her warmth.

"Ah, yes, my husband told me once that it is dangerous for a person to be possessed for a long time." Taniyama-san nodded with a finger in the air as if to help her make her point. I nodded, agreeing with her information.

"Yes, well, may we ask you questions pertaining to this house and its residents," I glance to Lin, he already has his laptop out, ready to type.

"Yes, please do, but may I inquire something upon you," she asked. I nodded, deciding to be polite with Taniyama-san.

_That wouldn't have anything to do with you wanting to marry Mai now would it? You know, being polite to your future mother-in-law perhaps? _Gene's voiced mischievously. I mentally sighed.

_I do not want to marry her, Gene._

_Oh? So you just want to date her then break up and be done with her? Is that it?_

_No! That is most certainly not it! I just...don't want to think that far ahead just in case...she doesn't forgive me for...what I did. That's all._

_Aww, so you do want to marry her...?_

...

_Well, believe me Noll. You'd be surprised how big Mai's heart really is big brother._

...

"So are you the infamous Shibuya Kazuya/Naru/ Oliver Davis?" I widen my eyes, and look at Mai's mother in disbelief.

I cough and answer,"yes, I am ma'am. May I ask how you know this?"

Everyone stared at us, probably stunned, like me. Taniyama-san giggled and leaned closer as if it were a secret, "back when, um, my husband and I were..._here_...my husband and I often talked to your parents, we saw you when you were just a wee little thing. Back when my husband were alive, we would bring Mai with us too! Mai was too shy to talk to you, and you were too shy as well. I remember, Mai would hide behind my leg and you would hide behind your mother's leg. You two were so cute! But when my husband died, I couldn't visit anymore."  
><em><br>_Mai blush as I looked down not knowing what to say. _I knew Mai...how come I don't remember?_

"I see, well Taniyama-san-"

"Oh, you can call me Reika! I mean after all you are going to marry my daughter right? You two would be so cute! And I can see it in both your eyes, you two love each other soooooo much!...Right?" The whole room froze. I could feel my eyes widen and Mai's eyes practically bulge out of her head as her face turned so red I thought she was about to pass out.

I clear my throat and say, "well, if I may continue on with my questions, Reika-san"she nodded,"do you know if anymore spirits are here? For exapmle Chiyo-san." Reika-san's face fell and she cleared her throat as well.

"W-well, there are some others..."

**How was dat? I hope you guys like my cliffhanger. Hahaha I love Reika! Shes funny :3 hahaha Well I shall be working on chapterrrrr 12! Remember, writing a review doesn't cause brain damage, its O.K. to review! lol :D Well, see ya next time my people! And thank you for those who already reviewed and who are favoring and following my story! 3 Adieu!**_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12: Reika, Chiyo, Kenzo, Oh My!

**Yo****! ****I****'****m ****baaaaaaaack****! ****Heeeeeres ****Neko****! Haha Bonjour mes amis! Comment-allez-vous? Je vais bein! Je suis excite! J'ai en train d'ecrit. I'm in my second year 'o' french ^^ anyways, I got some lovely reviews :) so here it is Chapta 12! ^^ I hope they are continue the Ghost Hunt T.V. series! I'm actually thinking about writing a new one-shot! What do you guys think? Should I write it? Please review :3 Well, on with the show...or...at least _my _show! hahaha :)**

ENJOY!

**Mai's POV  
>Day 2.<br>8:13 p.m. **

_"back when, um, my husband and I were...here...my husband and I often talked to your parents, we saw you when you were just a wee little thing. Back when my husband were alive, we would bring Mai with us too! Mai was too shy to talk to you, and you were too shy as well. I remember, Mai would hide behind my leg and you would hide behind your mother's leg. You two were so cute! But when my husband died, I couldn't visit anymore."_

I knew Naru? What? Why can't I remember? WHAT THE HELL?

I mentally freaked out.

"I see, well Taniyama-san-" Naru was interrupted by Mom.

"Oh, you can call me Reika! I mean after all you are going to marry my daughter right? You two would be so cute! And I can see it in both your eyes, you two love each other soooooo much!...Right?" Mom said as she made a ^^ face, a goofy smile planted on. I froze, it felt like the whole world stopped. I only heard silence. The only thing I knew was that my face must be so red and faintly somewhere in the background was Bou-san's uncontrollable laughter.

_Oh God! I'm gonna faint! Mom! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU SAY THAT? ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF NARU! AND THE REST OF MY FRIENDS! AND NARU! AND LIN! AND NARU! OH GOD NARU! I'M GONNA DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT! I'M DYING! THANKS MOM! I'M DEAD! OH GOSH!  
><em>  
>I didn't dare look at Naru...or anyone as a matter of fact. I just stared at the ground. I finally looked up when I heard Naru clear his throat before saying, "well, if I may continue on with my questions, Reika-san," he waited for my mom to nod in approval before continuing, " do you know if anymore spirits are here? For exapmle Chiyo-san."<p>

The air suddenly morphed from joy to uneasiness. Mom's face fell from a happy smile to an uncertain frown as she cleared her throat and said, "W-well, there are some others..."

I put a hand on Masako's/Mom's shoulder. Silently encouraging her to continue. She slowly glanced at me, her eyes softening as she smiled as she placed her cold handover mine on her shoulder.

Mom turned back towards Naru a defiant look in her eyes.

**Naru's POV  
><strong>

Mai and her mother's silent exchange was brief but looked understanding. Reika-san turned back to me, the same defiant look in her eyes as Mai's. Though Reika-san was possessing Hara-san, she looked so much like Mai, none the less.

"There are five spirits here, including myself. My husband, Makoto, Chiyo-chan, whom I'm guessing you have already met. Kenzo-kun, who is...was my co-worker. And then there is Makomoto Kiyo, he was deceased even before we got to this house. He was Mai's little friend," she named them as she counted them on her fingers.

"But there is something you should know. My hus-" Reika-san cut off as if she were being interrupted. She turned her head to the side and looked up into the corner of the ceiling. Her eyes becoming more frantic.

"I-I have to g-go. Chiyo-chan and Kenzo-kun aren't liking me talking to you, they're really angry. Darling, I love you. Your father loves you too so much...so much," she whispered the last phrase quietly to Mai as she brushed her hair and hugged her tightly before her body went limp.

Mai held onto Hara-san's form as she regained consciousness.

"M-Mai, what happened? Wh-where's N-Naru," Hara-san faintly looked around as Mai frowned and nodded towards me.

"Your prince is right here," I flinched at her tone. Mai walked away, her face hidden from me while Hara-san grappled onto me.

"Oh, Naru. Naru. My head is so light, I can't think straight. I'm so vulnerable, please protect me," she stares up at me as I look at Mai, her retreating figure told me she was depressed.

"You are fine Hara-san. Matsuzaki-san, take Hara-san back to the ladies' bedroom," I gently push her off me and walk towards Mai when the house started to shake, angered groans erupted from the ceiling and walls. The groans started to get louder, as the shaking became worst. Everyone in the room flinched and crouched down as things started flying throughout the room. The lights were giving us a very unwelcome light show before they burst, glass shattering on our backs and heads.

"Whats happening?" Mai yelled with her hands over her ears. She crossed the room towards me, bumping into my shoulder slightly. I look down to see her genuinely frightened. I release my ear and wrapped my arm around Mai's frail, small shoulders and make a B-line for the glass back door.

"Everyone! Out! Now!" I yell as I try to open the door. The door never budging one bit. I gently place Mai aside and start kicking the door. The glass never even cracking.

"Bou-san!" I call his name and signal him over. He came over, yelled "watch out!" and began kicking the door beside me. We continued to kick until we couldn't anymore. _Dammit!_

Once I thought everything couldn't get even more difficult. Everything stopped. The debris that was soaring through the air suddenly stopped mid-flight and dropped to the floor with thuds. No one dared to even breathe let alone move.

The room suddenly became cold, I looked beside me to see Mai missing. _Dammit Mai! _I tried to hide my obviously frantic glances around the still room. My search wasn't helped by the darkness surrounding me, devouring everything around me. Including Mai.

"N-Naru?" I heard Mai's faint whisper. I turn towards the sound came from. With the faint light coming in from the windows and glass back door, I see two fearful eyes staring back at me. I move towards them and blindly reach out to have my hands land on a soft arm, trembling with goose bumps. I move closer to the trembling figure, "Mai?"

A squeak came from the figure in my hands a soft "yes" voiced.

In a very quick decision, I pulled Mai into my chest and glanced around. I could see silhouettes moving throughout the room. But there seemed to be almost too many for our group, "everyone, name off. I want to know who is here."

"Bou-san. I'm by the back door."

"Ayako. I'm at the table."

"Masako. I'm next to Ayako-san."

"Yasu. I'm by Lin and John."

"John. Like Yasu-san said, I'm near him and Lin-san. We are next to the arch to the living room. "

"Mm," Lin's agreed.

"Mai and I are in the middle of the room, by the arch."

"So Naru...who's the two in the corner?" Bou-san asked, his silhouette pointing towards the corner, on the opposite wall of the arch. I turn to see two silent silhouettes standing side by side, one taller than the other. They both were dragging in ragged, hoarse breaths.

"Male and a female," I say quietly to myself. Or at least I thought no one else could here.

"How can you tell," Mai voiced just as quiet. I turn to her, since my eyes adapted to the dark, I could only see her face and hair slightly.

"The female's long hair is clearly visible and the male's broad shoulders are also. Try to be more observant Mai," I turn back to the two in the corner, smirking when I could practically hear Mai's anger flair up.

"Why you-" I cover her mouth as the woman's figure started to move. The woman slowly and almost painfully moved towards myself and Mai. The movement wasn't fluid at all. Every time she moved there would be a crunching sound and the sound of when ash flakes away from a burning piece of wood. Her breathing sounded as if she was being suffocated by a fire.

The man started to move behind her. His movements didn't sound as crunchy as the woman's. He stumbled more, as if it were extremely painful to even move his arm and he couldn't get his bearings right.

The woman stopped when she was about a couple feet from me. She said not one word but just continued to breathe. The man shortly stopped once he was next to her.

"Chiyo-san and Kenzo-san, am I right?" I said, confident in my deduction. They kept breathing only this time the woman gave out a rough, coughing chuckle.

"Ah, so** *cough* **Mai-chan to- ***cough***told you of me, yes?" She continued to cough painfully, her voice rough and joyful. I stayed silent, Mai on the other hand grabbed my hand suddenly and stood bravely beside me. I for once in my life, admit I was surprised.

_Finally..._Gene mutters.

_Seriously Gene? Not now._

_I know. Later..._**(A/N: With ;) that face lol ^^)**

"Ohh ***cough* **little Mai-chan has gro- ***cough* **grown a spine huh?" Chiyo-san said amusingly. The man laughed, making a watery noise. Some splattering on my shirt, I place my finger on it and feel it between my thumb and index finger. Blood.

"Chiyo, Kenzo, what do you want?" Mai's voice shocked everyone. She sounded determined and unafraid. Chiyo-san and Kenzo-san stood there, probably shocked for a split second then spoke.

"Oh, Mai-_chan_.You remember me. You're still a little brat," Kenzo-san said as he creeper closer to Mai as she continued, "you know, now that you're older, you look a lot like Reika-chan."

"What do you want," Mai said again, not even flinching when Kenzo-san leaned closer to her.

"Why Mai, you should know why we are still here. After all, your wretched mother did kill us," Kenzo-san said as he was about to grab Mai's arm. When he did he quickly retracted with a hiss, as if he were burned by her skin. Mai's arm glowed brightly, as if she wore protective armor.

Chiyo-san and Kenzo-san looked next to Mai amazed and angered.

"R-Reika," the white glow from Mai's arm started to grow bigger until it blinded everyone in the room. Chiyo-san and Kenzo-san's faces were shown. Chiyo-san was crisp and skinny like a skeleton, her boney face resembled ash in a fireplace. Kenzo-kun on the other hand looked just as bad but not burnt. His face was unrecognizable, dried blood covered his face, only leaving one eye open. His whole body looked like a mashed up bloody body. I turned Mai away from the hideous sight until the light went out. Chiyo-san and Kenzo-san were nowhere to be found. And the room seemed to be lighter, but still held the torment and the memories of the hanis crimes that were committed here that are now embedded in the wood.

**SCENE CHAAAAANGE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM!  
><strong>**10:39 p.m.**

**Mai's POV**

"So Mai, do you know how Chiyo and Kenzo died?" Bou-san asked while eating a roll. We had made dinner and moved to the base to watch the monitors while eating.

I set my food on my plate and placed it on the coffee table.

"Yeah. Well, you remember how Chiyo **loved **my dad? Yeah, well, Kenzo was my mom's Chiyo. He adored Mom. Everyday he would come over after work with a bouquet of flowers and some new toy for me, or candy. As much as I loved candy, I would never accept his because I believed they were evil. So I'd throw them or away or just give them back, plain and simple. I hated him as much as I hated Chiyo. They both were trying to tear my family apart. Well, a week after my dad died, Kenzo was found dead, was stabbed to death, but his body had started decomposing so it was hard to tell what was what. The police estimated that he had been stabbed over 100 times with a kitchen knife. There were signs of a struggle so they think he got in an argument with someone and things got out of hand. The murder weapon was never found."

"The cops disclosed the investigation for several years because there was no evidence of someone else there. No one saw anything, no one heard anything. It was the perfect crime. Years later, when I was in middle school, I remember I was in my room when I heard the door bell ring. I remember walking out as Mom opened the door to a very unwelcomed guest, Chiyo. Mom told me to go back to bed, so I did but, I could still hear them talking. Not long after they started to yell, then I heard things smashing and breaking."

"I remember getting up, afraid for Mom. I opened my door and walked halfway down the stairs to see Mom on the ground and Chiyo holding a kitchen knife that didn't belong to our knife set. Our's were wood, this one was black plastic. Chiyo turned towards me at the sound of the stair squeaking and all I remember is the crazed look in her eyes, like she couldn't control herself, as if she had finally had enough. She started to walk towards me so I ran up the stairs and closed my door and locked it and hid in a big pile of toys and clothes. I remember I could see through the toys just enough to see Chiyo stab through the door, and snake her bloody arm through and unlock my door. She opened the door and went straight for my bed saying in a sinister voice, "come here, to ol' Chiyo. You saw something you weren't supposed to see. Don't hide from me Mai."

"I just watched her as she stabbed my bed viciously and then turned towards my closet and open the door so fast I flinched when it hit the wall and I accidently hit a toy that said something like, "Nya~ I'm a kitty cat." All I remember is how scared I was, when she turned with a sickening grin that made me want to throw up. I watched her as she walked over and started to stab through the toys, nicking me here and there; until she finally uncovered my face and she raised her knife. I bolted for the door, tripping on clothes, toys and my own feet. I ran down the stairs. I can remember distinctly hearing her thudding footsteps so close behind me. I ran next to Mom as Chiyo came and stopped a few feet away, grinning like a lunatic. I sat there next to Mom and cried hysterically, knowing full well I was going to die. Then Mom looked at me, smiled and pulled out a match. Chiyo frowned and yelled, "R-Reika, wh-what are y-you doing? WH-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING? REIKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT M-MATCH? STOP! STOP!" Mom just threw it at a plant."

"Chiyo screamed and ran to the plant, trying to put the quickly burning flame out but Mom threw another lit match at another plant and kept throwing them everywhere. Our house suddenly was burning, the ceiling started to fall in some places. When she ran out of matches, she turned to me. I remember hearing Chiyo screaming as I saw the look on Mom's face, she looked tired and so sad. She kissed me and told me, "run! Go! Leave now! I'll see you later OK? I love you so much!" I remember trying to fight with her while hugging her but she just pushed me towards the door. I began to run when Chiyo grabbed me, and held onto me with a death grip as she struggled to the door. She said, "I won't die! Only we will know of my crimes! No one else! No one else!" I remember crying, and being jerked around and becoming disoriented as Mom started to fight her. Mom forced Chiyo to let me go, and she held onto her as she told me to get out. I remember looking back from the door, seeing Chiyo crying and Mom closing her eyes and resting her head on Chiyo's shoulder. They both looked defeated."

"As I was looking back some neighbors came running towards me. I tried to run back in and save Mom. But, was stopped by a neighbor who had grabbed me. I could see the collapsing ceiling around Mom and Chiyo, both of them weren't moving. after that I just remember crying and trying to get back in the house," I paused finally noticing I was crying, "after that, the house burnt down to the ground and a new house was rebuilt over it."

I finished my story and wiped my tears as Bou-san came and hugged me tight but, this time, I didn't try and wiggle out or complain but, instead, enjoyed his warm, loving hug. I felt comfortable and safe. I didn't want to let go, I didn't want that warmth to leave me just yet. Bou-san picked me up and left the base, he crossed the hallway to the girl's bedroom and sat down on my sleeping bag. I finally let out all the pent up tears out, and cried into Bou-san's shoulder uncontrollably.

**Naru's POV**

Bou-san picked Mai up and left the sad, silent room. No one said a word, after all, what could someone say after that? I did the only thing I thought appropriate. Work. I turned and read the file and began to think.

_Chiyo _**(A/N: Some 'o' you may notice Naru isn't calling Chiyo, "Chiyo-san" anymore. I meant to do that. Its because he doesn't feel the need to call a dead ghost "-san" and especially because she was a huge jerk to Mai) **_was burnt alive so that is why she was all crispy when she appeared earlier. Same goes for Kenzo, he was stabbed over 100 times, there for he looked like that. But were they working together to separate the Taniyamas? Who killed Kenzo? How did Mai's father die? Was it murder? Did Chiyo kill him? No, Chiyo loved him. Kenzo, perhaps? Whatever the case may be, I need to figure it out for Mai's sake._

So brother...

Oh no...Gene...

**Soooooo? Scary huh? I LOVE horror in my stories! ^^ I hope you dudes & dudettes loved it as much as I did! Also, thank you all for your looooovely reviews! They make me smile :D hahaha I'll update as soon as possible! :) Remember, REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF MAI AND NARU'S LOVE! XD lol Adieu!**


	13. Chapter 13: Moment in the bathroom?

**Ello! So I hear you guys are confused, well don't worry. It'll be explained now :) Sorry for the confusion! I hope you guys are going to hang in there with me till the end! With that said...**

ENJOY!

**Naru's POV:**

_So brother..._

_Oh no...Gene..._

_For Mai's sake eh?_ Gene Chimed.

_Yes, for Mai's sake. We've gone over this. I love Mai. _I sigh.

_I know. I just like hearing you say it._ I could tell Gene was smiling like a damn fool.

_Serious question though, if the house burnt down, why is the current house the exact same as when Mai was a child? _Gene's confusion was clear as day.

_The workers obviously used the same floor plan. Its quite common Gene. _I state the obvious. It's common because its easier and is less of a hassle for the workers.

_Oh, well then how come Mai found the ragdoll up in the attic? _Gene asked, he sounded anxious. I could see him standing with his signature stance. One hand in his pocket while the other messed with his earlobe. It was a weird habit he had gotten into when we were kids. He would do it was he was nervous or anxious. I grabbed my chin and pondered that.

_Its possible the current owners found it and merely placed it in the attic. _I thought, finding no plausible explanation.

_They couldn't have because remember what Miyazawa-san said? "... no one can get it open! The darn thing doesn't open! Even my son-in-law can't open it! And he works out! So we just don't go in there. Such a waste of space though, if you ask me. No one has been up there in years. Thats what the last owner said." _The memory flashed in my mind.

_Thats right..."No one has been up there in years..." _I snap the folder shut. Everyone looked over, still gloomy.

"Lin, find a list of people who owned this house from after the incident up until Miyazawa-san bought it," I ordered. _We're missing a good chunk of the may be a good chance that if we hear from the past owners we may uncover something._

**Mai's POV:**

Bou-san carried me to the bedroom and laid me down onto my sleeping bag.

"Listen kiddo, I'm really sorry about your parents. I...jeez...They were some great people I bet. But, you're not alone now ya know? You got us, SPR. Me, Ayako, Masako, even though she can be a little...well...you got John too and Yasu, the little pervert, and even Lin and your special little Naru," Bou-san said as he counted them off with his fingers. Mai started to settle down now so I did the only thing I know that will cheer her up. Tease her.

"And me thinks Naru has a crush on little Mai-chaaaan~" I sing as I pinch her cheeks.

"Owwww, no way Bou-san! He would never have a crush on me! Naru could never love me!" she yelled. I just finished my little freak out when I heard the squeaking of a door. I look up behind Bou-san to see Naru silently shut the door.

_Oh no..._

Bou-san looked back at what I was staring at and silently cursed. He whipped around to look at me with a horrified look on. I could feel the tears starting to prickle the back of my eyes but, I kept them back for Bou-san's guilt.

"Aw, jeez...I'm so sorry Mai! I-I didn't realize...he just suddenly appear-" I silenced Bou-san's apologizes with my hand on his chest. I look up at him and smile.

"Its alright Bou-san. Reall-" I suddenly blacked out.

**Naru's POV:**

I colsed the door and started to walk in the direction of the kitchen. I had come to check on Mai to see if she was able to make me some tea.

_Damn, have I given her a reason to think that? _I thought to myself replying her words in my head.

_I can name a couple. _Gene said with an almost mad tone.

_Butt out of my business Gene. And may I ask, what reasons have I given her? _I was starting to get fed up with Gene eavesdropping on my thoughts.

_Well, for starters you haven't told that you love her. Second, you are a complete jerk to her. And three, you don't show her you emotions Noll. Women like it when you show them your emotions. And say "thank you" or "please" once and a while to her!_Gene's voice kept getting louder and louder until I almost hit my head on a wall.

_Alright alright. I'll try t- _My thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door behind me. I turn around to see Bou-san looking frantically around until his brown eyes rested on me. It wasn't the fact that he was looking around like a lunatic that frightened me it was the look in his eyes. The look of pure terror.

"Naru! Its Mai! She-" At the sound of Mai's name I bolted past him into the room. Hitting him into the door frame. In the split second I ran in I saw a scene that made my stomach wrench in disgust. Mai was on her futon shaking like she was being electrocuted. Her limbs flew and twisted in angles and positions that were not natural. Her eyes lay blank and distant as if she were dreaming. Her empty stare lay on the ceiling.

In an instant I slid to my knees to her side, ignoring the tearing sound of my pants. I grabbed a hold of her hand and shoved a nearby coffee table away from her head. I lean down to her mouth and listened. _Shes breathing..._

I looked into her eyes and then slightly relaxed onto my heels. Exhaling a sigh of relief. Without turning and keeping my eyes on Mai's face I say over my shoulder to Bou-san, "shes just having a seizure. It should be done with soon."

At once Mai stopped moving. I pressed my ear to her chest not letting go of her hand for even a second. _Heart beat is back to normal..._ I pull Mai's head onto my lap and turn to Bou-san, "shes fine."

Out of my peripheral vision I saw him nod and leave. closing the door behind him. My attention was brought back to Mai. I slightly brushed her strayed hair out of her face. Gently brushing it behind her ear all the while thinking. _I have checked Mai's health records and family health records when she first became my assistant. There was nothing on it about seizures. Perhaps it was the house. But why would the spirits make her have a seizure? Its possible that she may be start having seizures, but I highly doubt that. Her family history verified that she shouldn't be having seizures. Hmmm, but still, it is possible. If it isn't serious, I'll bring her to a doctor after this case._

_Thats **if** she comes back to SPR._ Faintly I heard Gene say. Why is he so faint? Maybe he found out that he is getting more involved than a dead man should.

_But he is right. That was our deal. Was that she can decide to come back after the case. She'll stay with me. I know it. It is Mai. **My **Mai._

I was brought out of my thoughts by what sounded like a whimper. I look down to see Mai's eyes flutter open. Her long eyelashes fanning out over her cheek every time she blinked. She closed her eyes once more then opened them again. I started to get annoyed when she closed them again.

"Well make up your mind. Are you going back to sleep or staying awake. If you are going to stay awake, then make me some tea," I said with a more annoyed voice than I originally intended, but it got the job done. Her eyes snapped open and her face went red. She did not move, but her eyes flew like trapped sparrows.

"Well?" I questioned and her head came flying up. I dodged her just by a second and watched as she tipped over onto her back. Having make the mistake of moving to fast, she fell. I raised an eyebrow when she groaned and snapped her head up to glare at me. She sat up fast.

"Whats the big idea?" She practically screeched. I winced and pressed a finger to her soft lips. I inwardly grinned when she turned even more red. I loved it when she blushed, she looked even more lavishing. With that said, I decided to tease her.

"There is no need for screaming when we're this close," I said. Her eyes lit up with surprise as she noticed our proximity for the first time. She grew even more red and flew to the other side of the room from me. I smirked when I noticed she was breathing like she just ran a mile. I then remembered what Gene reminded me of earlier. There is no guarantee that she will come back to SPR. I frowned as I looked at her cute expression. The thought of never seeing her again weighed a heavy feeling in my heart.

I decided it was time to leave so I stood up, expecting Mai to come along, but instead she slowly crawled to me.

"Naru, your knee," she said as she examined the hole I tore from sliding on the floor from earlier. I hadn't noticed much pain. She touched a warm spot, her fingers were as cold as icicles. That, I didn't like. She was already fragile as it was, the last thing I needed was for her to get influenza and die. She withdrew her fingers and showed the blood on them. I shrugged and went to leave, but was stopped when she held onto my pant leg as she slowly stood.

"Naru, you don't want to get that infected. Believe me, it sucks. Let me clean it up for you. I mean you probably got this because of me," she said sweetly. Her serious and kind qualities showing. I just nodded and walked into the bathroom.

I leaned against the sink and watched Mai intently as she got out the disinfectant and various other objects. She set the lid of the toilet down and sat down. With careful fingers she rolled both my pant legs up and get a cotton ball and some disinfectant. Nothing was said during this. She kept her eyes on what she was doing, almost as if she didn't want to look at me. Her eyes plainly conveying the guilt she felt. _Why on Earth is she feeling guilty? I just got a couple tiny scratches. Its not like my whole damn lower half is missing._

She finished and was silently putting the supplies away.

"I'm sorry, Naru," she whispered. I almost didn't hear her if it weren't for my attraction for her. I rolled down my pant legs.

"Its not your fault, so why do you feel guilty? They're just scrapes," I nonchalantly said. I crossed my arms and watched her with careful eyes. Why is she feeling guilty?

"It **is** my fault. Everyone, you, SPR... you all take beatings for me and...and I'm tired of it. I know its just a scrape, but its the millionth one you've gotten because of me," she looked up at me with pleading, guilty eyes. Her face expressed sadness and frustration. Tears just barely clung to the corners of her eyes. I sighed and kneeled down next to her. With the hand closest to her I wrapped it around her and pushed her head into my shoulder. It was an awkward way to show affection. Neither of us said a word as we enjoyed each other's warmth. It was immensely awkward, but understanding none the less.

**Mai's POV:**

I blushed as Naru hugged awkwardly. The tears that threatened to spill, spilled, but not with sadness or frustration or anger. They spilled with happiness and love. I began to giggle hysterically. Naru moved to look at me, but never let of me. I smiled even brighter. He raised an eyebrow and watched me with cautious eyes. I took a breather to giggle out why I was laughing.

"Th-that hu-hug...is so l-like you!" I began to laugh even harder. I fell into him practically dying of laughter. I felt his warm rather tough chest quickly rise in a short burst and I heard a sound. _Did he just...laugh?_

I look up a goofy smile still on my face. I look up to see Naru's eyes closed with his hand cupping his chin and an actual smile on his face. His perfect white teeth flashed through his lips. It seemed that with just that smile his whole face and aura lit up. He didn't seem so dangerous when he truly smiled. Unlike when he phony smiled back when I first met him.

"I suppose you are right for once Mai," he says as his smile dims as he opens his eyes to look at me. His dark oceanic blue eyes enticing me stare into them forever. His gorgeous smile never wavered as his eyes met mine. Although I couldn't see his teeth I knew he wasn't faking it. We stared into each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity.I felt an electric shock run through me as our gaze became more intense. It felt like we shared something. I don't know what, but we shared it. **(A/N: I know I know. Sounds cheesy. Oh well, cheesy moments happen in real life too!)**

"You know, you should smile more often. I like it when you smile," I unknowingly say out loud. Naru's smile turned into a sly smirk and his eyes caught a mischievous look in them. I suddenly realize how close we had gotten. We were so close that I could feel his breath blow through my hair. He was only 3 inches away.

"And why is that? Why do you like when I smile," he asks in a sly voice. I could feel my face start to flush as I start to back up and stutter for an excuse. It was a small bathroom so it didn't take long for me to be pressed against the cool tile wall and my legs scrunched up to my chest. Naru sat on his knees at my feet, his hands on either side of my thighs and his face still 3 inches away. Only this time the playful look wasn't as evident in his eyes. I couldn't figure out what emotion over took him, but it wasn't bad, that's all I know.

"N-Naru, wh-what are y-you d-doing," I stuttered as he got closer. In the back of my mind I thanked the lord that the bathroom door was closed. Naru's black hair started to mix with my light brown hair.

"Even after all these years, you still stutter my name. Why is that Mai," he asked. His blue orbs stared dead into my brown ones. I couldn't look away, even if I so desperately wanted to like right now, I couldn't. Even after how many years and pain of not seeing him, he still has a powerful grasp on me.

"Th-thats b-because..." I cursed my horrible nervous habit of stuttering. _Could it be that he knows I still love him?_

"Because..." he said waiting for me to reply. _Oh God why can't he just be normal?_

Naru started to come closer. Not stopping even after our noses touched. Our lips were so close, I could _feel_ him. My heart beat was beating so fast it was loud in my ears.

"B-Bec-cause I..." I stuttered again. I couldn't think right with him being so close. His oh-so-familiar cologne, his body heat and the overall fact that it was **him** made my mind all fuzzy.

**Naru's POV:**

I was so close to her. Her favorite perfume that she obviously has been wearing since the day I met her was overpowering my senses. The warmth coming from her petite form beckoned me to her. I couldn't fight the over powering desire of just touching her soft skin, her soft lips that captured my powerful focus. I desperately needed an out, anything to get me out of this situation. The last thing I need is me not being able to control my powers because I kissed the one girl who knew who I really am and still stuck with me.

Our lips were so close that I could already _feel_ her lips on mine. I took a breath in, closing my eyes as I inhaled her sweet scent. _Finally...  
><em>

**Mai's POV:**

_Finally..._

**Naru's POV:**

"Because you..." I said before I slowly moved to _try _to capture her lips. I failed in doing so because of my cell phone. We were literally so close that were were practically already kissing. My eyes popped open and so did hers. surprise evident in her's. I clenched my jaw, hoping it wouldn't be important. Without moving away from her I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. The screen said Lin. I sighed and looked back at her. Her eyes screamed, "Don't pick up the phone! Let it go to voice mail! Don't pick up the phone! Please!" I sighed, knowing it was probably for the best for all of us if I picked it up. I looked back into her eyes and moved away slowly as I pressed the O.K. button and put the device to my ear.

I immediately missed the heat coming from her body, the intoxicating smell of her vanilla and strawberry perfume, the feel and sound of her heart beat and the energy I felt when I was that close to her. Something I have never felt before, whether it be our psychic abilities or our general connection, I do not know.

I saw my reflection in one of the tiles. The one thing that stood out was my eyes. Regret and longing was evident in them. I clenched my jaw and the thought that I almost finally kissed Mai.

_"Naru, where are you? Are you with Mai?"_ Lin's baritone voice hummed through the phone.

"Yes, we're in the bathroom," I said through my teeth. Even to myself I did not sound happy. I kept my eyes locked on a spot on the wall above Mai's head.

_"Are you okay,"_ he asked.

"I'm fine. What do you want," I asked, wanting to get this useless conversation done with so I can continue what I was doing. I look down to see Mai, red as a rose, looking everywhere, but me. Occasionally she would peek up at me, like a child who thinks they're in trouble. I thought I was scarying her a bit so I sighed and unclenched my jaw. _I'll never win._

_"...We need you down at the base. We need to think of our next move." _Lin cautiously said. He patiently waited for my reply. Which wasn't a long wait.

"I see. We'll be there," I say as I hang up and violently shove the despised phone into my pocket. Mai watched with careful eyes. I stared at her wondering if we should continue, but decided against it.

I move away and stand up and reach a hand down to her. She took it and stood in front of me.

"Lets go back to the base," I say not letting go of her hand we walked out of the bathroom. Leaving our moment behind.

**So? What did you think? I absolutely LOVE writing from Naru's POV. ^^ I just hope I kept him in character! Review and tell me how I did, what your thoughts are, your questions and anything else! Thank you everyone for reviewing! :) Adieu!**


	14. Chapter 14:Lies or the truth?

**Bonjour! I hope you all loved my last chapter! I am so sorry for all the little mess ups in it! I'll fix those as soon as possible! ^^ I'm on winter breaks so I'll have time to do a lot of editing and writing! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD! Haha, well how was everyone's Christmas or Hannukah? My Christmas was fanastic! I act just like a 5 year old every damn year. I can't help it, but then again...who can? Obviously Naru ^^ HAHA! Merry belated Christmas and happy early new year from Nekothorn!**

ENJOY!

**Naru's POV:**

We walked hand in hand into the base. I could care less about the snickers and murmurs of the others about our entrance. I continued to walk forward, confident in my decisions. I inwardly cursed when Mai murmured something about going to make tea and slipped her hand out of my grasp. I look at her as she avoids making eye contact with anyone and bustles out of the room.

I walk straight to Lin and stand in front of him and crossed my arms, still pissed about him ruining Mai and my's moment.

"What is it," I say as I lean against the table with the monitors. Every stopped their talking at the obviously venomous tone in my voice. Lin was the first to speak, obviously not afraid of me.

"Yasuhara-san did some research about the previous owners," Lin said as he motioned towards the young man with the spectacles.

I turned my glare towards the semi-frightened man. He quickly regained composer as he sorted through his ruffled papers.

"Well, lets see here...ah! Yes, well after Mai's mother, uh, passed away and Mai was sent to the hospital and then, later moved into an apartment, a family of four by the surname of Rakujochigusa, moved into the house after it was rebuilt almost two years after it burnt down. The Rakujochigusa-sans moved out not even a year later. They often complained to friends and family about strange phenomena. Phenomena such as, things moving, voices being heard, and physical bodily harm by something invisible. They described it as, and I quote, "something done only by the work of demons." The Rakujochigusa-sans also claimed to have many intruders. They said that they often heard, saw and felt people moving about inside their home. Then they couldn't take it and moved after their daughter, Amaya Rakujochigusa, was attacked. I, fortunately, got a hold of Amaya-san and she willing shared her experience. Amaya-san, now forty-two years old, explains that she was sixteen years old when she was sleeping in her room, now the kids room, when a warm presence kneeled next to her futon. She described the presence as a motherly warmth. She said she woke up at the feel of someone stroking her hair. She then said she remembered an ear piercing scream that sounded painful. She opened her eyes to see a burnt woman crawling up her futon. The warm motherly presence now gone. She said that the spots the burnt woman touched burned through her blankets and onto her skin and she actually now, to this day has second degree burns on her legs and the lower half of her body and abdomen. Amaya-san said that the burnt woman got so close to her face that she couldn't breathe because of the smoke she was breathing in from the woman. Thankfully, Amaya-san's mother had a sense of dread and got up to check in on Amaya-san. After that, the house stayed empty and dormant until a man by the name of Hosokawa Yuto came and bought the house. He lived in the house for about six and a half years until his death. He died of old age about half a year ago. He was a bitter old man and had no friends, so no one ever recalled him saying anything about the happenings inside the house. Then almost immediately, a man named Miyazawa Hiroshi had bought and began working on the house. He was the late husband of Miyazawa-san. He unfortunately died of a most peculiar cause. Apparently, when the police arrived at the house with his wife when Hiroshi-san didn't return home after several days, he was lying dead on the floor, not a trace of any sort of cause. However, during the autopsy, they discovered his lungs full of paint. No one knows, still to this day, how that paint got there with no trace of it on his exterior being. Well, thats the history of the house up until now, chief."

Mai had walked in during Yasuhara-san's speech and had taken a seat on the arm rest of the couch after she handed out the tea to everyone. I grasped my chin in my hand as I pondered the information.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mai's voice, "Hosokawa-san...he was my neighbor. He was rather mean, I guess his father built the house and my parents supposedly "kicked him and his family out"," She quoted the phrase with her fingers. "Or at least that's what he said. But, in reality, his family was just too poor to stay and the bank just sold the house to my family. He was always bitter towards us and hung out by our house and cursed at us. I remember we had to call the police on him more than once because he tried to hurt me."

The room was quiet until a clatter was heard from the kitchen. Everyone's heads snapped towards the closed door. Mai was the first to run out. I followed her closely, making sure she wasn't going to get snatched up and attacked by one of the many ghosts out to get her. We arrived at the kitchen, now put back together from our earlier encounter with Chiyo and Kenzo. Only this time Miyazawa-san was lying on the ground with a dustpan full of glass next to as if she were cleaning up the shards of glass that fell from the lights earlier. I rushed past Mai, to Miyazawa-san's side. I checked her pulse and then looked up at Mai, "call an ambulance! Now!"

Mai quickly dialed the phone as I began CPR on the elderly woman. The only thing I succeeded in was pumping blood up her throat. I quickly turned her on her side and hit her back. Tiny objects that twinkled and shined in the light flew from her mouth along with blood. I put her on her back again and resumed CPR. I pressed my mouth to her's and blew air in, several little sharp pains pressed into my lips, but I ignored them and went back to the chest compressions until the EMTs arrived and carried Miyazawa-san off to the hospital.

As we watched the ambulance rush away, Mai silently handed me a napkin. I wiped my mouth and looked at the napkin to see blood and tiny little objects shining in the light. I picked a couple up with my fingers and inspected it. I folded the napkin and then moved back to the area where I performed CPR on Miyazawa-san. I kneeled down wordlessly and swiped my hand across the floor. I raised my hand to my face and stared at my fingers, finally spotting the glistening spots in the blood.

"Glass," I murmured as I stood and looked to the rest of the people in the room. They stood frightened as they watched me.

"We need to clear out the rest of the family as soon as possible. Have them stay with a relative until we have solved this," I say as I walk to the kitchen sink and wash my hands. I can hear everyone clearing out of the small kitchen, thinking I was alone I began to ponder the information I received earlier. Unfortunately for me, I still had my hands under the water and I didn't notice the water beginning to heat up. I grunted as I pulled my scalding hands out from under the blazing liquid.

"That's what you get running up the water bill," I heard a soft voice giggle from behind me. I quickly spin around to see Mai standing a few feet behind me with her hands behind her back and a calm smile gracing her lips.

I stayed mute as she giggled again and brushed past me and got a tea kettle out and placed it under the running water then turned the faucet handles over. The water quickly stopped pouring out, however, the steam still hung in the air still. I arched my eyebrow at her back as she placed the kettle on the stove top. Wordlessly and without a single glance towards me she turned the knob to the right temperature and then began taking cups out and placing them on the counter. Once she was done and had to wait for the water to boil she finally turned towards me and leaned against the counter, watching my every move with her intense stare.

_Whats she playing at? She is acting way too calm...I wonder what she has in mind..._

"So what is the battle strategy now, boss?" She asked. I sighed and walked over next to her and leaned against the same counter, crossing my arms. Our shoulders bump slightly, but she doesn't freak out. I, too say the least, am surprised. She'd be turning extremely red by now.

"Right now, our only goal is to get the family out safely and as soon as possible. The last thing we need is to have another one of our clients die," I say with a monotone voice. I stared off at something in front of me. I had found that I am much more at ease when Mai is around. Perhaps, that is the reason why she is acting so calm. Perhaps, she feels at ease around me as I do her.

"I see. Its horrible to see someone with such a kind and loving heart die like that. We need to exercise this house as soon as we can, Naru. Just horrible..." Mai mumbled the last part quietly, almost in disgust. I look at Mai through the corner of my eye to see her with a pained expression. Her hand grasped her heart as her other hand wrapped around her stomach almost in a way to hold herself.

_She really does take this sort of stuff to heart, huh...?_

I sigh as I was about to say something when the tea kettle whistled. Mai looked over, obviously startled and then moved to take the kettle off the burner when she tripped. I quickly grabbed around her waist and pulled. Not knowing how, but our legs got tangled up and we both started to fall. I turned so that she would fall on me, that way I wouldn't crush her when he hit the floor.

I laid on my back...on the ground. My eyes closed in pain as the back of my head began to pulsate. I heard a groan that came from above me. I open my eyes to see huge brown orbs looked at me with surprise. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I was laying...on the ground...with Mai laying on top of me...both her legs on either side of my waist. Mai sat up slightly and blushed a bright red. All her calm and composer from earlier gone now.

"I-I'm s-s-sor-ry N-Naru!" she exclaimed as raised her hands to her mouth.

"I'm fine," I say as I slowly sit up. Mai didn't move as she watched me rise. I was rub my the back of my head when I suddenly felt a different pair of fingers. Mai's finger fluttered across my skull when they suddenly stopped on the small knot at the base of my skull. She sighed.

"Sorry I made you get that nasty little bump on your head, Naru," she apologized. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and gave this almost puppy dog look. My breath got caught slightly in my throat as I just grunted a, "its fine" and began standing up. I offered my hand and helped her stand up then stood there. I thought I'd tease her a bit and then started to lean in as if I were going to kiss her. She turned bright red. I smirked as I moved to her ear and whispered, "don't burn my precious tea, Mai."

I smirked as I turned on my heels and walked away. I could hear her growl in frustration as she yelled behind me, "you stupid, arrogant, narcissistic, tea-addicting slave driver! All you care about is tea! I hope you drown in tea! You haven't even changed one freakin' bit! You're still a tea-addict! Go to rehab ya tea-o-holic! UGH!"

I walk upstairs to the base. Lavishing in the feeling being able to tease her again. I walked into the base and sat down in front of the monitors. I turned towards the other people in the room and frowned. Yamamoto-san was in the room with his wife talking to Bou-san and John-san.

_They are supposed to be gone already. Why the hell are they here?_

"Lin," I calmly look over to Lin next to me, "why the hell is Yamamoto-san here? They are supposed to be gone be now."

"I know. The children are packing," he said as he stopped typing on his laptop. He turned and got something out of his folder. I was watching Yamamoto-san console his grieving wife when Lin said my name. I turned to see Lin holding a picture up. I took it and looked at it. It was a woman who look surprisingly a lot like Mai. The woman was pregnant with a man with one arm around her, while shaking the hand of a man with a huge fake smile. The man, who I presumed to be the woman's husband and the woman both looked familiar. I then remembered a picture my mother had on our mantel above the fire place back in our mansion in England. It was me, Gene, Mother and Father and then this man and this woman with their daughter.

I turned the picture over and on the back in a neat handwriting it said, "Reika and Makoto Taniyama with realtor at new house. Pregnant with Mai."

"Look in the background," Lin said. I turned the picture over again and looked. There, behind the happy couple was a mad looking man. He was kneeling by the side of the house. His hand were in a positioning and he had a little shrine thing set up. My eyebrows furrowed.

"That is the ritual for the aku-abunai-korosu-Itsu made mo curse," Lin warning said, "it is a curse used to kill every person to owns a certain possession in a most painful way. In this case, it is every person who owns or lives in this house." I began thinking. _That means that Amaya Rakujochigusa is on the list, same with Yamamoto-san and his family. That is the reason Miyazawa-san and her husband died so strangely._

"How fast can you preform a counter curse?" I ask him. Lin quickly thought then answered, " I believe I have the materials in the van."

I nod and demand, "good. Get on that now." Lin nods and gets up and leaves. I begin to thing to think again.

"Shibuya-san!" John-san exclaimed pointing to the monitor behind me.

I turn around to see the temperature rapidly dropping in the children's room. I look to see Mai helping the children pack. They were happily laughing and messing around, unaware of the disturbing temperature drop. I saw Mai uneasily look around then up at the camera. One of the children, the youngest boy, Souta, his name was, obviously started to complain about the temperature because Mai then put on his coat on him and then did the same with the other two children. She then started to gently started to push them towards the door, but was stopped by the door slamming shut.

"Damn," I hiss through my teeth as I bolt towards the door. I heard Bou-san right behind me and I made a mad dash to the room next door. Smoke leaked through the cracks in the door and I grabbed at the door knob. I hissed in pain as my hand sizzled from the flaming door knob. The naturally golden door knob was now a light pink. I was pulled back by Bou-san who yelled, "watch out!" The door knob literally exploded. Red hot shrapnel flew in all directions. I felt some land on my legs and shoes and grunted in pain. I pushed Bou-san and nodded in thanks towards him, but then moved back to the door.

"Mai, are you and the children okay," I asked, listening intently for anything that told me she was in pain. I became impatient when she didn't answer right away.

"Dammit Mai, are you and the children alright? Answer me," I repeat my question with a more demanding voice. I pressed my hand to the door, it was hot, but it wasn't as hot at the door knob so I kept my hand there.

"Yeah ***cough*** y-yeah. We're f-***cough*** fine. Its just really smok-***cough***ky in here. Naru, we gotta get out of ***cough*** h-here," I heard Mai wheeze. She sounded like she was pressed against the door and in pain. I could hear the children's terrified cries and whimpers.

**Mai's POV:**

I coughed and looked down at the children in my arms. They were crying and slightly covered in soot. A fire broke out in the corner on the same wall of the door and the room immodestly filled with black smoke. Me and the children were sitting curled on the ground, pressing our backs to the door.

"Alright, Mai, step away from the door. We're going to try to kick it down," I hear Naru command through the door. I could hear Saburo-san and Haruka-san frantically beg Naru to get their children out of here.

"Okay," I wheeze out and crawled away from the door, dragging the three almost knocked out children with me. A huge bang came from the door and a grunt shortly followed. The children flinched and then began crying harder. I tried calming them, but failed. I looked around and remembered that there was a window right above my head. I look up and get on my knees. I unlocked the window and pushed it up, but somehow it didn't budge. I growled in frustration. I began banging on the window and soon became exhausted. I turned and slid down the wall. The children were silent. I looked, they weren't moving. I began to breath erratically. I kneeled and started to shake them frantically.

"Come one guys, wake up! Please, don't do this! Your parents are waiting for you! Please, wake up! We're so close to getting out of here! Please...please..." I grew weaker and weaker. It felt as though I was breathing in sulfur. My throat and lungs burned, my eyes blazed from the smoke as burning tears trailed down my soot covered cheeks. I leaned down to rest my head on Souta-kun's chest. I could just barely hear a heart beat. I did the same to the twins Natsume-kun and Natsuki-chan. They all had a faint heart beat. I moved to Souta-kun and started to perform CPR on the small boy. I leaned my ear against his chest, his heart beat was stronger, but just a bit. I gave CPR to Natsume-kun and Natsuki-chan, I got the same result as Souta-kun. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make me content that they are alive and will be for a while. I sat on the floor, the children leaning on me, my jeans now totally black from the soot and I waited. The banging from the door continued with no success. I sat hoping, _praying_ it was going to be okay. That the children were going to live, even if I didn't, the children have their whole lives ahead of them. They _need _to survive. I don't care if I live or die at this point, all I care about is if these kids live.

"You know Mai, I honestly thought you had more fight in you. Such a pity. Here I thought it was going to be more fun, but I guess just watching you die of suffocation will suffice," Chiyo's voice rippled through the smoke. I looked to see no one. I glared through the smoke.

"Tis a shame, really. Such a waste of three perfectly good children's lives. I'd really hate to see them die in vain. Especially because Mai didn't even try to save them. Really is tragic," Kenzo's voice followed Chiyo's. Their laughter echoed. I gently pushed the children off of me and stood up. My eyes burned and my legs shook, but I stood strong with clenched fists.

"How could you kill three innocent children? Why kill them? They're just children! Please! I'm begging you! You can have me, just don't hurt the children! PLEASE! You are truly evil if you are willing to kill three innocent, pure children! Leave them alone!" I scream out through the room. I could hear their soft chuckles. I still saw nothing through the smoke.

"Oh, we are not willing," Chiyo said a smile in her voice. I felt my hair wisp against my neck. A cold air floated down my arm. I slightly shivered.

"Oh no, we are _more than__ willing_to kill three innocent children," Kenzo finished. I gasped in disgust and then sensed something heading at the children rapidly. I ran in front of them and started to chant the mantra Bou-san and Ayako taught me.

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Ze-!" I am interrupted from finishing the mantra. An invisible force growled as it threw me to the side, braking the closet doors with my flailing body. I felt something piercing my side, and felt warm liquid slowly run down my side. I shakily stood up with much difficulty and threw the bloodied wood from my side.

I look around, the children were still breathing. I noticed my breathing was very irregular, I was panting. I covered my wounded side and took a step. I heard a slight giggle and then I was pinned against the wall next to the broken in closet. I felt the pressure all over my body, but I couldn't see my attackers. A sudden flash and I was in the dark.

"M-Mai-ai!" I heard Gene yell. His yell sounded like a broken radio transmission. I looked around frantically.

"Gene? Gene! GE-" suddenly the darkness in front of me unfolded into the scene of my house. I watched cautiously as two people walked up to the door. A man and a woman. The woman was tall, she had shoulder length hair dyed blonde. She wore a pink cardigan with a dark purple shirt and skirt. The man was slightly shorter than the woman. He had short, scruffy black hair. He wore a brown jacket with a black shirt with brown pants. He held a huge bouquet of flowers and a little doll. A man was trailing them, whispering in their ears. The man trailing them was an old man, he had grey, balding hair. He was wearing a black attire.

"Chiyo and Kenzo...and Hosokawa-san?..." I murmured as I watched Hosokawa-san brake apart from the duo as they rang the door bell, and as soon as the door open they barged in.

"Makoto-kun!" Chiyo cheered as she pounced on him.

"Reika-chan!" Kenzo hollered as he hugged her and pushed the bouquet of flowers in her face. Mom and Dad just pushed them off and then stood next to each other. Mom then shoved the flowers back at Kenzo. He just grabbed them and then went looking for something or someone.

"Where is the little tike?" Kenzo asked as he walked to the base of the stairs and yelled up the stairs.

"Mai! Mai, where are ya? Kenzo-kun is here~!" He sang as he walked into the kitchen and set the flowers on the counter. A little girl came running down while Chiyo and Mom and Dad walked into the kitchen. The little girl ran up to Kenzo and began pushing at him and trying to punch his legs.

"Get away from Mommy and Daddy you jerk! Go away! Now," the little girl kept hitting him. Kenzo bent down and picked her up, causing her to scream insanely. She trashed around hysterically until Dad came and took her from Kenzo.

"Don't touch her, again Kenzo," Dad warned him. The little girl wrapped her little arms around her father's neck.

"Aw, but Mai, I brought you a new dolly. See? Isn't she pretty? Just like you," Kenzo asked as he made the doll dance in front of the little Mai's face.

The younger version of me punched the doll in the face and yelled, "no! Shes ugly! Just like you and Chiyo!"

Chiyo growled "little brat" as Mom turned to her and started to push her towards the door.

"Get out of our house! You two are not welcome here! Leave! NOW!" Mom screamed as her and Dad shoved Kenzo and Chiyo out of our home.

The scene suddenly turned black again. I stood confused. The darkness turned into Dad and Chiyo holding hands in my living room.

"Now, Mai. Heres the truth," Chiyo's demonic voice chimed around me.

"M-MAI! D-DO-ON-...LIST-TEN TO TH-THE-...! TH-THEY"RE L-LY-...!" Gene's broken scream rippled through the darkness. I watched as Dad hugged and kiss Chiyo.

"Goodbye my darling. I apologize for my horrible wife's attitude this morning. I hope you know I love you more than _that _ wench," Dad murmured into Chiyo's cheek. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I know. But what about Mai," Chiyo innocently asked as if she really cared about me. Dad looked at her confused.

"What about the little brat," he asked. I felt my heart brake, tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Th-thats n-not t-tru-ue! Y-you're ly-lying...!" I screamed. The scene continued as Chiyo kissed Dad.

"Well what will happen to her when we run away together? I'd hate to see the little angel be hurt," she said with tear rolling down her cheek. Dad wiped it and hugged her.

"Who cares..." his voice faded into the darkness. I dropped to my knees, violently shaking with my cries.

"TH-THATS N-NOT TR-TRUE! D-DAD W-WOU-OULD NEV-VER S-SAY TH-THAT! D-DAD L-LOVED M-ME! HE DES-SPISED YOU! Y-YOU J-JUST WI-WISHED THAT THI-THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" I screamed as I continued to cry.

"Oh, but it _is_ true. You were just to young to see it, Mai," Chiyo said softly, almost apologetically. A bright light started to glow in front of me and I looked to see another scene unfolding. It was Kenzo holding my mom in his arms as they were cuddled on our couch.

"Hmmm, honey, I love you," Mom purred as she nuzzled into his chest. Kenzo smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too, but what about your husband," Kenzo asked. Mom laughed and sat up and looked at him.

"Oh, that stupid man? Heh! He is so obsessed with his research that we barely talk! I wouldn't be surprised if he was having an affair with Luella Davis! We visit them quite a lot," Mom said as she leaned up and kissed Kenzo. He hugged her and asked another question," well what about Mai? What will happen to her when we, you know, kill off your husband? Mai is such a doll, I love her like she was my own! I couldn't bare seeing her cry forever because of that wretched man!"

Mom awed and kissed Kenzo again.

"Honestly, I could care less about her. She was a mistake. Thats why I didn't have anymore kids after her. I hated having just _one_ kid with that man! I'd _die_ if I had anymore with him! You are so cute Kenzo, and so nice to her even though she is the spawn of _him_," Mom venomously said. Kenzo brushed Mom hair and said, "aw, honey. Even though she is _his_ daughter she is also your's. So therefore I love her. She has your beautiful eyes."

"Aww," Mom giggled and they began kissing passionately.

I screamed, "NO! THI-THIS IS N-NOT TRUE! MOM HA-HATED YOU! SH-SHE WOULD NE-EVER EVEN T-TOUCH YOUR H-HAND LET AL-ALONE K-KISS YOU! YOU DIRTY, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE LITTLE MAN! I HATE Y-YOU!"

Kenzo's voice made a soft sigh as he calmly said, "but it _is_ true, Mai. I'm sorry you have to know about it like this, but it _is _true. Me and your mom were in love. I sadly cared more about you than even your own mother."

I shakily stood up. Tears streamed down my face like Niagara Falls.

"You stupid little child! You just don't want to admit that you were unloved! Your parents **never** loved you! You-" Chiyo was cut off by another calmer voice in the darkness.

"No! Mai! Please don't listen to them! Me and your mother loved you so much! Please-!" Dad yelled. Suddenly a scene unfolded quickly in front of me, like it didn't have enough time.

Dad was driving, it was snowy and the radio was playing classical music. A huge beautiful bouquet of flowers and a big box of chocolates lay on the passenger seat. Dad's phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello?...Ah, hello my BE-A-U-TIFUL daffodil!...Happy anniversary to you too!...Yep! As soon as I pull into the drive-way, I'll pick you up and we'll go to dinner!...Reika, Its a surprise!...You really want to know?...That fancy new restaurant you've been wanting to visit!...I know! I know!...I-I know!...Well I made reservations a month in advance! Jeeze, you would not**believe** the waiting list!...I bet you look great!...Wait...that little blue dress you have?...Oh...Jeeze, then you look like a goddess!...Then I'm going to find it **really** hard trying to keep my hands off you this entire night!...Ah, is that my little princess?...Hi, Mai! how are you?...Really?...Your friend in the attic again?...Did you tell Mommy?...Ah...I see...Well, I would love to see your picture when I get home darling!...Y-yep! Well I got to go! Daddy can't be on the phone while hes driving! Its very dangerous! I'll see you when I get home...Love you too my little jewel...Give Mommy a big kiss for me...Thank you Sweetie Pie...Love you!...I love you too Mommy! See you when I get home! Bye!" He hung up the phone and continued to drive.

He began talking to himself, "so Mai is beginning to see spirits now, huh? Interesting. She is going to be one hell of a psychic when she get older!" He stopped at a red light.

Suddenly a screech came out of thin air. Dad looked frantically around until he looked in his rear view mirror. His facial expression turned angry.

"Kenzo...what are you doing..." he quietly said to himself. Kenzo had a half-mad look on his face. Dad's eyes suddenly turned huge. The light turned green. Kenzo stepped on the gas.

"Hosokawa-san...?"

The next scene was Dad's car crushed and mangled between the grills of two semi-trucks. His arm hanging out the window. I felt myself jerk forward and my crying became even more intense. I puked then fell on my butt and crawled backwards. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I screamed into the darkness as the scene blackened out,"D-DAD! N-NO! K-KENZ-ZO! H-HOW C-COULD Y-YOU! HOSOKAWA! I H-HATE Y-YO-YOU! I-I HA-HATE YO-OU T-TO DE-DEATH-TH! DA-AD! WHY? WHY WHY WHY?"

I cried hysterically onto the ground, curling into a ball. Reliving my father's death reopened the huge wound in my heart. I was then thrusted into another scene. I looked up to see my house burning. The middle school version of me crying hysterically into one of my neighbor's chest. In the background, behind me I saw Hosokawa smirking. His smirk then started to morph into a devilish grin. Pure evil was the only word I can describe it. I started to feel hatred burn through me. I blinked. Hatred? I have never felt it _this _intense. _I can't help it. But somehow I feel like I don't hate him, like I can't hate him. Its very weird, I hate him, yet...I can't. I just can't...why?_

The darkness began to slip away. I felt exhausted. I began to calm down, tears still streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't make a noise. I just hiccuped. I blinked and when I opened them again I was looking at the ceiling of the burning room. I heard growling and pained grunts. I tilt my head down to see a glowing, black clad boy standing in front of me, making a psychic shield in front of me and the children. Two demon looking creatures kept barreling into the shield, but would just bounce back with a yelp.

"Naru...?" I ask. The boy looks back. He looks like Naru back when I met him. A young teenager, only a bit younger, but held all the wisdom in his eyes as Naru does now.

"Gene..." I say with a smile. He smiled and turned back to the two creatures. He pushed on the shield, making it shine brightly. The two creatures screamed as they evaporated. Gene turned around and kneeled. He looked worriedly at me. His hand came up to cup my cheek as he looked down at my side. I followed his gaze, my side was drenched in blood. His eyebrows furrowed and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," I said, my voice being weaker than I would have liked. Gene slowly leaned in and gently kissed my forehead. And then stood up. He quickly walked over to the door and pressed his hands on it. In an instant the door burst open just as the ceiling gave a sickening crack. I felt the tears dry on my cheeks as I looked up.

The ceiling fell just as I heard my name being screamed by the one voice I adored. I looked down to see Naru running towards me as a giant, wooden beam fell.

**Soooo? Getting pretty juicy huh? haha This was actually pretty hard to write. Poor Mai and Miyazawa-san, I'm sorry! Oh well! Well hope you guys loved it as much as the other chapters! Remember to review! I'm already working on the next chapter and will update really soon! Maybe even in an hour or a day! BOOYAH! Also, remember to read my other stories! They're on my profile :) Nekothorn out! Adieu!**


	15. Chapter 15: Finale!

**Yo! Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you all loved the story up until now! I know I love it! Haha well here is Chapter 15! Possibly the finale? Maybe, hopefully not! I don't know, depends on the ending! Well...**

ENJOY!

**Naru's POV:**

I bolted through the door just as it opened. Gene's presence evaporated. _He was here helping Mai._

In a split second I ran to Mai just as a wooden beam fell between us. I mentally cursed as the rest of the ceiling fell.

"Mai!" I yelled. I didn't care if my voice sounded panicked. I just wanted to find Mai safe and alive. I started to wiggle. A large beam fell on top of me when the rest of the ceiling fell. The air was full of dust and my eyes and throat and lungs burned. I coughed and began to wiggle again to try and break free of the beam's weight. I suddenly heard another groan and a loud crack. I then found myself falling again. The floor had caved in. We were now in the living room in the ruble.

I could hear the roar of a fire brake out. I tried to see through the smoke and debris, but failed. My head was pounding and my ears were ringing. I can feel blood running down my head and shoulders. I broke free of the wooden beam and began crawling towards the direction Mai was before the ceiling collapsed.

"Mai!" I yelled again. I coughed and stayed still, listening for any indication that she was conscious or even alive. I perked up when I heard a faint cough and some rustling around. I suddenly see pieces of wood shifting, then a foot with a pink polka-dotted sock pops in the air. I give a sigh of relief then make my air over towards it, all the while hoping she was alright.

I finally make it to the scratched up foot. I begin to uncover the rest of the leg, throwing pieces of wood around. There lay Mai, the three children curled in her arms. Blood ran down her face from her ears, nose, and several spots on her head. She was covered in soot and dust. Scratches adorned her skin everywhere. I picked the children up each at a time and gently placed the next to me and then picked Mai up. My hand landed on her side I felt my hand be engulfed by a huge pool of blood. I cursed as I quickly examined her wound before I tried waking Mai up.

"Mai! Hey, wake up idiot! We need to get out of here! Mai," I yelled as I shook her. Her eyes fluttered open just barely and she groaned. She lifted her head up and looked at me and smiled.

"Naru..." she said in a weak, tired voice. She groaned again as she sat up on the wood. She looked at the children and suddenly put her head on each of their chests. She brought her head up and sighed in relief and looked at me.

"They're breathing," she chuckled. Another wooden piece fell and we both looked up. I covered her and the children. I could feel the wood pieces fall on my back. I grunted as I pushed a heavy piece off when the pieces stopped falling.

"Naru! Are you, Mai and the kids okay?" I could hear Bou-san yell, he sounded panicked as hell. I brushed the wood off of us and looked up.

"Yes, we're fine. Get a rope or ladder and we'll send the kids up," I ordered. Bou-san nodded and ran off. A couple minutes later he had a rope and tossed it down. I wrapped the long rope around one and tied it and sent him up. For all three of them we repeated the same routine until it was time for Mai to go up.

"No, Naru, you go first. You can go and order them to do stuff and I'll come up next!" Mai fought me. I started to tied the rope around her waist. She grabbed my hands, but was too weak to stop my motions. She started to scream my name as Bou-san started to pull the rope. Mai was in the middle of the air when a scream was heard through out the house. The a black mass hit Mai while another cut the rope. Mai started to fall, I caught her with ease as the two black masses circled us. Then they darted towards the remaining beams and floor from the room.

"Bou-san get everyone way from the room now!" I yell up at Bou-san he tried to yell back at me, but was cut off by the creaking of the wood. He pushed everyone away from the room as the remaining floor collapsed above me and Mai. I pulled Mai into my chest and threw my body above her's.

I groan as the weight began to take a toll on my body. Mai looked up at me and gasped.

"I-I'm so sorry Naru!" she yelled as her hands flew to her mouth. I winced then shushed her.

"Theres no need for yelling when we're **this** close, idiot," I grumble as I push on the wood on my back and pushed the wood off of us so that we were in a little air pocket with the wood all around us, but still covered with wood.

"Naru, I'm sorry..." Mai mumbled. I sighed, this girl and her apologizes. I look up at her, she had tears in her eyes as she was messing with the shreds of clothing that were supposed to be her shirt.

"Its not your fault," I said in a cool tone. I began to dig a way up so that we could get out. _Where is Lin and his counter curse?_

"But I feel like it **is** my fault...I'm sorry..."she whispered in a small voice. I sighed again. I turned to her and looked at her with a glare.

"It is not your damn fault," I say in a demanding way. I look up and move some wood to see the ceiling. _Finally..._

Mai was silent as I got out and then reached down and picked her up and set her next to me. The fire had grown and we were now surrounded. An eerie laughter started to float around us.

"You actually think you're going to get out of this with your little boyfriend Mai?" Chiyo's voice laughed. I felt a shove from my back, I turned to see nothing, but fire. Mai suddenly got shoved into me, again by no one.

"They're playing games with us. Just don't listen to them," I say into Mai's ear. I feel her nod as I stare at the fire. I could feel the stares of the two spirits.

"Oh yes, don't listen to us. Just sit there and cower in fear. We are the ones in charge here little boy," Kenzo said as he began to laugh as he shoved me again. I smirked and stood up.

"How can you be in charge when it is really Hosokawa pulling all the strings?" I ask. At first there was no sound, but then a hissing came and a much darker aura filled the burning room. It was a much more evil presence than Chiyo and Kenzo. I glared as Mai stood up and moved closer to me. A sinister laughter echoed over the roar of the flames.

"Ah, so you found out about my little scheme," a low voice boomed. I glared and Mai gasped.

"Hosokawa..." Mai whispered. The sinister laughter grew until a dark silhouette began to form in front of us. I glared at it as it became more and more clearer. It was the man in the photograph, only this time, he was smiling a smile that made your stomach lurch. His eyes glowed red. I continued to glare as he talked.

"Yep, that me. I'm so happy you remembered my name, little Mai Taniyama," Hosokawa's words dripped with sarcasm. He moved closer to Mai and me. I pushed Mai behind me and I glared at Hosokawa. He paused and laughed.

"Aw, ain't that cute? You remind me of that sickening couple _you_ used to call Mommy and Daddy, Hosokawa pointed a bony finger at Mai. I blocked his view to her and he just laughed again, his red eyes never leaving mine.

"What do you want," I asked menacingly. His grin quickly flashed to a snarl. He obviously didn't like my question. He moved closer to us. I could feel Mai start to shake behind me. I reached back and held her wrist. She stopped shaking, and instead placed her other hand on top of mine. Hosokawa darkly chuckled.

"Well, Makoto _Taniyama_," he spat out their name, "took the house my father built with his own two hands from the ground up! And not only that! Oh no, he kicked my family out on streets!" Hosokawa snarled at Mai, his face started to contort into something not human. He kept advancing until he was right in front of me. I didn't move.

"We didn't kick you out! Your family just couldn't pay for the house so the bank sold it to us! We didn't know about you or your family-" Mai was cut off by Hosokawa flashing behind her and grabbing her from behind. I turned to grab him, but he started to float up. I growled as I watch him begin to dig his fingers into her skin. Blood pour out around his fingers. I closed my eyes and started to gather my chi. I could feel the wind around me blow around rapidly. I open my eyes to see Hosokawa holding Mai in front of him as if to use her as a shield. I growled as I raised my hand dead at him. Mai's eyes held terror, I looked at her and I mentally told her to not worry. Her eyes closed and when she opened them she was content and a small smile graced her lips.

"But you'll die if you do this! Please! Don't Naru," she said. Hosokawa looked between us and laughed.

"HAH! "You'll die if you do this! Please! Don't _Naru!_". "Hosokawa quoted her, he spat my name out venomously. "I am too powerful for you, _Naru_. Just let me kill this little mut, then I'll get to you, kid. Just wait your turn," he chuckled as he began to choke her. She let out a cut off scream. I hit him with a small like ball of chi, he look at me and yelled, "fine!" The dark aura around him turned into physical mass and flew at me. It hit me, but the chi around me softened the blow so much it just pushed me back a bit. I pushed my chi out of my hand and towards him. He dropped Mai when he got hit. I ran and caught Mai and we both fell.

"Naru," Mai said as I tried to get up. I felt too exhausted to even move. I knew that when I used my PK this would happen. Lung failure would start to occur soon too, and the fact that the fire took all the oxygen was not helping. Mai instantly moved to my side and cradled my head. She wiped my hair out of my eyes.

"N-Naru! Are you okay? Why would you do that? Wheres Lin? Oh God, Naru! Hold on, don't die! Please don't die! Na-" Mai was cut off by Hosokawa laughing. She turned around. Hosokawa floated towards us, he now looked like some sort of demonic creature that wasn't even human anymore.

"Hah! Thats it? I was expecting something more extraordinary! Hah-" Mai laid my head down and stood up. I watched as she began to glow lightly.

"How dare you! You have no right to be here and cause so much pain to innocent people! You have already caused both my parents' deaths, you **will not** cause Naru to die!" Mai screamed at him. The wind started to flying around, making the smoke clear out from around us. I suddenly found it somewhat easier to breathe. I watched as Mai kept growing brighter and brighter. I suddenly felt the presence of more people, people with positive auras. _Gene..._

The light emanating from Mai grew so bright I had to close my eyes. All I heard was the ear piercing scream from Hosokawa and Lin calling me and Mai. I blacked out.

**Mai's POV**

Hosokawa disappeared. The light that illuminated the room faded and the only light came from the giant fire. Then the front door broke down. I turned around to see firefighters swarming in and Lin. Lin called us and ran in and picked Naru up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out. My mind was fuzzy, I couldn't remember anything. I just stumbled out behind Lin. He put Naru on the stretcher and picked me up and rested me on one too. I watched as the housed burned again right in front of my eyes. I saw Lin with a little shrine like set up and doing some chant. I felt tired, but I knew I had to find out about the others. As they tended to my wounds I turned to the woman who held the defibrillator to my face. I waved my hand at her, trying to get her attention. She looked at me and quickly removed the device.

"Wh-wha- h-happened to th-the ch-childre-en? Did everyo-one get ou-out of the h-house?" I weakly and breathlessly asked the woman. She slightly smiled, put the defibrillator back onto my mouth and answered me, "the children are fine and everyone did get out. Don't worry, they are all fine and safe."

I smiled at her and whispered a "good." I then closed my eyes.

**Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BOOM!**

I opened my eyes and was welcomed with a very bright light. I groaned and covered my eyes with my arm. I couldn't remember anything that had happened. I laid there for a moment until I heard someone whisper in an Australian accent, "is she awake?" I smiled as I whispered, "yes." Laughter broke out as I opened my eyes and looked around until I found the young priest and smiled. He blushed and shyly smiled back.

"Jeez, kiddo! You scared the hell out of us! I thought you were dead," Bou-san said as he enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. I yelped out in pain as I was still scratched up an sore. Bou-san immediately let go of me and apologized. Ayako hollered at him about reopening my wounds and came and checked me over, then smiled and gently hugged me.

I looked at Lin and asked, "wheres Naru? Is he okay? What happened?" Lin smiled.

"He is fine Mai. He is just resting in a room down the hall. The house was exercised and purified during the fire. Unfortunately, nothing in the house could be salvaged from the fire. However, we had purified the wood and land the house sat on so as not to take any chances ," Lin said. I was surprised when he called me just Mai. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We had an understanding glaze.

"Thank you Lin," I say while Bou-san felt that it was awkward so he said he was going to the food court. He offered for everyone else to come with him and that he will bring me something back. I smiled and said thank you. As they left I began to think how Naru feels right now. _Probably working no doubt. _

**A week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM!**

I had gotten out of the hospital only after 4 days in the hospital. Naru, however had to stay in longer. I was sitting in my living room when I got a call from Lin.

"What? He discharged himself this morning? Can he do that?...Now you don't know where he is? He SHOULD be with you! Or at the office!...Why would he be with me?...Fine, I'll go looking for him. Bye, Lin," I say as I hang up the phone. I sigh as I put my shoes and coat on good thing it was only autumn. I locked my apartment and walked down the stairs. On my way down, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir-" I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Naru! Why are you here? Lin is-" I was cut off by Naru putting his finger to my lips.

"We're too close for you to be yelling, idiot," Naru said as I huffed in anger. Naru looked at the sky then said, " started walking up the stairs. I watched him.

"Where are you going," I asked as I followed him. He didn't stop, he just kept walking up the stairs until we were in front of my door. He turned towards me and just stared.

"Are you going to invite me in? It is autumn after all and rather chilled out here," he said in his condescending voice. I growled and unlocked my door and let him in.

"So you were visiting me," I asked slyly, now deciding to try and beat him at his own game. He smirked and took his coat and shoes off and made himself comfortable on my small couch. He turned and said over his shoulder, "Mai, tea."

I growled, but went in my small kitchen and made some tea. I came back and set the trey on the coffee table. I took a cup and let him get his own. I sat down next to him as he took his cup and sipped it. He almost looked like he has been waiting to drink my tea since forever. He paused then looked over at me.

"What?" I ask. He eyed me curiously.

"Since when did you drink Earl Grey tea," he asked. He continued to drink his, but still watched me.

"Well, I began liking it when I served it to you everyday for a year or two," I said as I remembered serving him his tea and how I would trip sometimes and spill it all over him.

"My offer still stands," Naru said as he drank his tea. I looked at him surprised. He finished drinking his tea and set it down on the table. He looked back at me, expecting an answer.

"...Mmm..." I murmured as I drank some more tea. I didn't know what to say. That I didn't know if I wanted to be his assistant after he rejected my confession because he thought I loved his dead brother, who I didn't even know existed until just then. Naru continued to watch me with his blue-grey eyes.

"Its rude to not answer someone, Mai." He said as he crossed his legs and continued to look at me. I could feel his gaze on me, but I just looked down at my cup. I then registered what he had said.

"Yes, it is. It is very rude, just like how you didn't answer me three years ago," I said and my eyebrows furrowed as I continued to stare into my cup. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was surprised.

"That has nothing to do with this matter now," he calmly said. His voice held a bit of a dangerous tone, but I didn't care. I looked up at him and frowned.

"It has everything to do with this! I don't even know if I want to come back to SPR because of you, Naru! How could I work with a man who claimed that I loved his dead brother when I actually loved him! Not to mention I **still** love him and he doesn't even acknowledge it," I yelled at him. It was silent as Naru just stared at me. I finally noticed what I had said and I blushed tremendously. I looked away and stood up, and walked to the door and opened it.

"I think its time that you left Naru," I said as I looked down at the ground. I didn't have the guts to look him in the eye after I just confessed to him again. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ I thought as I heard him stand up and walk over in front of me. He didn't slip on his shoes or put his coat and. I looked up and was about to make some snappy remark when I looked into his eyes. He was so close, I got trapped in his enticing eyes. He closed the door and continued to look at me.

"I...am sorry," he said. My eyes widened. _What?_ He continued to stare at me and I couldn't help, but voice my thoughts.

"What...did you...say," I asked stupidly. Naru smirked and leaned closer.

"I'll say it closer and slower. I...am...sorry. I realized what I did was wrong of me, and I am apologizing to you, idiot," he smirked when I pouted.

"you...are a jerk," I said.

"As for your answer," Naru said. I tilted my head to the side in question. A small smile broke out on his lips as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I froze. _Whoa...whoa...oh God! H-HES KISSING ME!_

I finally was brought back from lala land when his hand landed on my cheek and his other hand pulled me closer to him by the small of my back. My eyes slipped closed and I kissed him back, and as soon as I did I felt him smile against my lips. My hands had minds of their own, and by instinct they wandered into his hair.

At first the kiss was gentle and careful, but it soon turned into a passionate, heated kiss. I pulled away in order to breathe. I looked up at Naru, his face had a cute pink tint to it and his hair was messed up. I giggled as he just looked at me with an arched eyebrow. I leaned up to kiss him again, and he gladly let me. His kiss wasn't rough, but it was dominant and demanding. _His kiss is just like him!_

I began to giggle. He pulled away and arched his eyebrow.

"Whats so funny," he asked.

"Your kiss matches you perfectly," I giggle. He smirks and pecks me on the lips.

"And so do you," he says in his gentle voice. I blush and hide my face in his chest.

"So now you have to answer me. I answered your question," I hear him say. I lift my head and smile at him as I hug him. His eyes soften as he gives a small smile.

"Yes."

**So? How was that? Well I guess this is the end of this story. Naru and Mai finally hooked up! Well...in my story. I really wish the Ghost Hunt author continues the series. I'm sad that this story has to end, but I'll write some new ones okay? Don't cry! D: haha Well as a far well, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys will like the stories I will write in the future! Message me if you want any specific story lines written or whatever! Adieu!**


End file.
